7 Things
by BellaRose55
Summary: When Miley and Lilly takes off to New York for a Hannah Montana concert, things take an unexpected turn. Never did they think they'd be on a plane with a murderer... Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dad I'm going to be fine." Miley continued to hug her nervous Father. "Lilly will be with me."

"I just…I've never left your side in seventeen years." Tears started to trickle down Robby Ray's festered cheeks.

"When I land in New York, I promise I'll call. And promise you'll call when Grandma gets here. Let me know how her hip is doing." Miley pulled out of the hug and laid her hand on her ponderous suitcase.

He slowly nodded, wiping his tears away. "I wish I could go with you."

"Dad, it is only one week. And you have to stay here to take care of Grandma, and be here when Jackson comes home from college for break." Miley took a step backward, getting closer to the airport. "I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." Robby Ray watched his daughter walk inside the airport and disappear to the cluster of people. His tears continued to shed as he got back inside his car. "Only a week Robby Ray. Only a week."

Miley sat next to Lilly, waiting for their plane number to be called. Each listening to their pink I-pod attached to their pink earphones. They both lowered it, every time the lady on the intercom would speak. They once again lowered it, except this time, they turned it off and headed toward the lady checking the passports. She nodded her head as they both showed their passport and plane ticket. They followed they other people towards the entrance of the plane. They finally stepped onto the plane and were greeted by the sweet pilot and flight attendants. They walked through the plane, until they hit row 25, the very last row in the plane. They sat themselves down and quietly pulled their I-pods out, again. After watching the people finish entering the plane and listening to the instructions for an emergency, they took off and were soon in the air.

Miley was suddenly awoken, when a muffled screamed met with her ears. She rubbed her groggy eyes, gently pushing Lilly's arm to wake her up. Her eyes opened, squinting at the sunlight. "What?"

"I heard a scream." She quietly yawned, looking around to see if anyone else heard. Nearly everyone nearby was asleep. The others were listening to music, except for one woman. She looked like she heard the scream as well. She squinted her eyes, peering down the front of the plane.

"I'm sure it was nothing, Miley." Just after she spoke another muffled scream came. "It's probably just a kid."

Miley ignored the fact that her heart was racing. "What time is it?"

Lilly glanced down at her silver watch. "Um…eight thirty."

"Ugh." Miley moaned, stretching her arms, while yawing, once more. "We have, like four and half more hours."

Lilly paused as yet another scream filled the air. As she opened her mouth to speak, Miley quickly shook her head, placing her index finger by her mouth. Lilly could tell something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what. Miley's face revealed fear. Lilly stared at Miley's shaking limbs as she heard footsteps approach their seats. Miley shut her eyes tightly, as she felt a sweaty palm on her shoulder. Shivers went up her spine as she felt the hot breath of his words on her skin. "Open your eyes and look at me." She was done as told, trying to continue breathing. She glanced down at his hand. There in his hand, was an average sized gun. She couldn't tell the type, but she knew she was in danger. She forced the nail of the hand that was resting on her leg, deep into her skin, causing a scar. She was shaking uncontrollably, a person from three miles away would notice. "I noticed you the second you walked in here. You have…a unique look. A gorgeous face."

"Th…th…thanks?" Miley's voice was hardly audible, as she questioned her thought. She cringed, hoping it was the right answer.

"Stand up." His voice was powerful. Too powerful, for Miley to ignore. She nervously stood herself up and walked to the direction he pointed at. She tried not to move, but anxiety took over her entire body. He glanced up and down her body, before pointed towards Lilly. "Up! Next to her!"

Lilly hesitantly stood up next to he friend, not making eye contact with the man. He glanced at her body, as well, and walked down two seats. He yelled at another young girl, probably seventeen, as well. She had long blonde curly hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt, a black skirt, and a pair of pink heels. She looked sweet and now here she was standing next to Miley and Lilly.

"Listen up!" The pilot screamed. "All the females to the back of the plane and all the males to the front! You have exactly thirty seconds to get to your spots, otherwise you'll be shot! Go!"

Miley, Lilly, and the other girl watched the chaotic scene. Everyone shoving each other, to get to there spots. Miley couldn't watch. She moved from her spot and helped the terrified children into their spots. She grabbed a little girl, probably about two years old, who lost her parents. Tears streamed down her face as people trampled her. She was now in Miley's arms. "Don't move!"

Miley has just made it to her spot, standing next to Lilly. Six people; two men, three women, and a three-year-old boy didn't make it to their spots. The little boy was clung onto one of the women's leg, which appeared to be his Mother. All the females were at the back of the plane facing the front and all the males were in the front of the plane, facing the back. "Mommy!"

"Shh, sweetie, it'll be ok." Miley hushed the little girl in her arms as she pointed to her Mommy in the center of the plane.

"No talking!" The man pointed the gun at the little girl and Miley hugged her tighter. Everyone cringed as multiple gunshots filled the plane. Instantly dead, was the little girl's Mother, both of the men, and another women probably in her mid thirties.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed, this time in a horrified, almost husky voice.

"I said NO TALKING!" The man screamed once again, terrifying everyone.

A man, also in his mid thirties, stepped out into the middle of the plane, holding his arms out. "Just shoot me. I'm not living without my wife."

And before anyone else had a chance to speak, the man was dead, tears still fresh on his cheeks. The blood sprawled across the carpet sent chills up everyone's spine. With each step the man took, towards the front of the plane, everyone cringed. He walked up to the men, keeping only three out of the fifty-six. The other men were pushed to the middle of the plane, with the little boy, and the four other women. "All of you, will be free! You can take your stupid parachutes or whatever they are and leave! Now! You have sixty seconds; otherwise you're dead! Go!"

The women and three men watched as everyone scrambled for their parachutes. The men, with their kids, secretly mouthed words to their wives and held their kids as the jumped out of the emergency door. The man had gathered the two men with the women and held his arms out, with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other, in case anyone tried to escape. And just as a woman tried to escape, she was stabbed in her stomach. A man, just about to jump off, grabbed her wrist and took her with him. "Nobody move!"

Everyone held their breath as the man observed all the females. Luckily, the fifty-six males all escaped. Miley avoided eye contact as he glanced up and down her body. "Put her down!"

"Sorry." Miley slid the little girl down to her feet. She cringed as he slammed her against the side of the plane. He demanded forty females, out of fifty-four, to the center of the plane. This excluded Miley, Lilly, the little girl, three other little girls, two infants, four teenage girls, and one woman. All young and beautiful.

"All of the people in the center, go get your parachute things and leave! You have sixty seconds! Go!"

They once again watched the chaotic scene, people pushing each other to get where they wanted, Mothers scrambling to get their children, and children crying, holding onto their Mother tight. Nobody in the back of the plane dared to move. Although the other women might have survived, they didn't chance it. "Stop!"

He walked to the front of the plane, making sure nobody was hiding. They had all left, except for the fourteen females and three men. "Okay, why don't we play a little game? Lets play…survivor." Miley stared at the man with hatred in her eyes. She knew there was a slim to none chance of her getting off this plane alive. "And I don't know if any of you are going to survive. First challenge, all the women up here. I want you first!"

Miley slowly and cautiously walked up towards the man. Her body was still shaking uncontrollably as he slapped her across the face. She winced in pain as he pushed her to the floor, kicking her abdomen. After, kicking her again, he slowly pulled her sweatshirt off and threw it to the ground. She kicked him below the stomach, and quickly stood up. He grabbed her and held her close, tightly wrapping his arms around her neck. She struggled to get him off. He was too powerful. She kicked him again, immediately regretting it as he shoved her to the ground. Everyone watched, feeling helpless. He slapped her across the face multiple times. She knew there was no way she was getting off this plane alive.

_Hope you enjoyed. Yes, this is very intense and it's going to get even more intense. There is still plenty to come, so please stick around. I'm BellaRose55, some of you may know me. I've written stories for, Hannah Montana, Instant Star, Titanic, Enchanted, Another Cinderella Story, and H20 Just Add Water. I will soon be added High School Musical and Wizards Of Waverly Place to that list. I love to write, sing, act, dance, read, and get/read reviews! I hope you all enjoyed. Review! _

_Love BellaRose55_

_P.S. I accept good reviews and advice/criticism. In your criticism I'd love it's you'd be nice about it. No mean words please. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone's avoided eye contact as he went through the 'list' of people again. The difference; everyone was bruises, cut, injured, wounded, and traumatized, and one man had died from a bullet. He was in the front of the plane, mangled with the other man's dead body. The pilot threw Lilly on the floor, and she landed on her now swollen nose. Blood spilled from her festered nostrils, dripping onto the plane carpet. He kicked her against the nearby seat. Miley couldn't bear to watch. She leaped over to Lilly and pulled her up. Miley pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her purple cami. She held it up to Lilly's nose, Lilly gripping the shirt with her shaking hand. "Please leave her alone."

He glared at Miley, before pointing to three people. Miley, Lilly, and the little girl. His index finger indicated to come forward. They did as directed, fearing the worst. "Only two of you will survive."

Miley didn't hesitate, before lifting her hand in the air. "Me."

"No! Me!" Lilly interrupted, her voice sounding scratchy.

Miley shook her head, tears falling from her tired eyes. "Please kill me. Don't hurt any of these people but me."

"Just leave us all alone!" A teenage girl screamed. The three gunshots flew across the plane, killing three teenage girls.

"You!" The pilot screamed, pointing towards the woman holding a screaming infant in her arm. "I want you and that baby off this plane! Find a parachute and leave!"

She ran through the plane, searching for a parachute. "And you!" This time he pointed towards the man holding a screaming infant. "Leave too!"

The man ran over to the woman, who appeared to be his wife. She handed him a parachute and jumped off the plane, gripping their children hard. That's when they realized, they weren't high in the sky.

"Miley!" The man furiously screamed. "Lay down on the floor right here!"

She did as told, as her body became completely tense, as he pulled the strap of Miley's cami down. He attacked her lips with his, as she tried to pull away. Everyone watched in horror, cringing. He then pulled her shirt off, leaving her almost completely bare. Then, he pulled off her jeans. Now she was in her undergarments, never feeling more terrified or disgusted in her life.

_Review! Review! Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Miley!" The man furiously screamed. "Lay down on the floor right here!"

She did as told, as her body became completely tense, as he pulled the strap of Miley's cami down. He attacked her lips with his, as she tried to pull away. Everyone watched in horror, cringing. He then pulled her shirt off, leaving her almost completely bare. Then, he pulled off her jeans. Now she was in her undergarments, never feeling more terrified or disgusted in her life. "Please don't."

"I'll wait on you." He picked her up, throwing her against the plane seat. He grabbed Lilly, slamming her against the floor. A wince escaped from her lips. He slapped her across the face, taking no time to pull off her shirt. She shook her head no, but he completely ignored.

"Don't hurt her!" Miley squealed, managing to stand up and slap him across the face. Immediately regretting it, she was pushed to the floor and a new gash developed on her arm, due to his knife.

And After being slapped, punched, and harassed, her innocence, dignity, and identity, were taken away from Lilly. And everyone around was forced to watch, unless they wanted to be killed. And Miley was close to be killed. After trying to stop him multiple times, she developed five more bloody gashes and was harassed, as well.

The pilot threw Lilly against the plane next to Miley and grabbed the little girl. Miley dragged herself over there, grabbing the crying little girl. "Don't touch her!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Just leave us alone! Why are you bothering us?" Miley cuddled the little girl in her arms, feeling her body shutter.

"Because that's my hobby. Those latest mystery deaths, were all me, and my sidekick, who's flying the plane. I probably won't get away with this one, but I don't really care." He pulled his gun up and the multiple bullets flew through the air, one hitting a little girl.

"No!" Screamed the teenage girl. "That's my sister!"

"Do you think I care?"

She scooped her sister in her arm and grabbed the parachute she'd seen at the corner of her eyes. She ran to the escape window and just as she jumped off with her sister tightly in her arms, a bullet flew past their heads. Miley looked around. There was now her, Lilly, the little girl, two other little girls, and a young man.

"You!" His finger leaned out to one of the little girls, probably about eight years old. "Lye down right here!"

She fearfully did as told, her eyes tightly shut. Not only did he rape her, but also beat her. And once again, Miley received beatings, while she tried to rescue the little girl. "Now you may leave!"

She stood on her feet terrified, searching for a parachute. She grabbed one, hesitantly jumping off the plane. She had not a clue where she was going, or doing, and she was wearing her undergarment and a T-shirt.

"Everyone! Line up! Starting here!" He pointed to a spot on the floor and everyone struggled to get there. "Now!"

"You've already hurt us and killed people, can't you just land the plane?" Miley convinced, resting a comforting hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"No. And if you're going to keep convincing me, you're going to get beaten even more. Like this!" He pushed her on the floor, violently punching her body. He stood up, shoving his foot into her stomach. She couldn't believe the pain she was in. And her vision…became faint.

_Review! Review! Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five days. Five days has gone by. No food. No water. Just abuse. He had let the one-man go and one of the little girls. The only people left, we're Miley, Lilly, Isabella (The little girl), and the other little girl, Sophia. He had raped Sophia and once again attempted to rape Miley, but didn't. They were all starving and thirsty and had never experienced such pain. They were all a disaster. Lilly was wearing her ripped cami and jeans, Miley was wearing her bra and torn jeans, Isabella was wearing her dirty dress, and Sophia was wearing a T-shirt and her underwear. All were thin and sick. They sat silently at the back of the plane, while the pilot had disappeared to the front of the plane. Unfortunately, he had all of the leftover parachutes.

"When are we going to be back with our families?" Isabella whispered, tears carving her pale cheeks.

"Soon. Just be strong. I won't let anything happen to you. Any of you. If he's going to hurt someone, it's going to be me." Miley pulled the little girls in her lap, hugging them closely.

"What if I get pregnant? Or catch an STD?" Thoughts whirled through Lilly's terrified mind.

"Lilly it's going to be okay. I'll make sure it is. You're going to be fine. We're all going to be fine." But that was the breaking point for Miley. She couldn't deal with it any longer. Maybe him killing her wouldn't be a bad thing.

"I better not hear talking!" And the nightmare was back. Staring at all four females, wondering what to do next. "Isabella! Up here now!"

She did as demanded, her adorable little face, terrified. He slapped her across the face, roughly pushed her to the floor. Miley instantly jumped up, grabbing the little girl, handing her to Lilly, and pushing the pilot to the floor. After realizing that was a bad idea, she was pushed to the floor, with a knife gently rested against her neck and a gun to her head. "I'm…sorry."

"If anybody move, breathes loudly, or speaks, she'll be dead!" He rested it deeper onto her neck, causing her to gag. "I said no noise!"

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the knife get deeper and deeper. She quickly rolled away, the knife slicing her shoulder, and a bullet flying past her head. "You are IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." But Miley's begs didn't get her very far. He pulled a whip out of his long coat, and swung it beside her. With every swing she cringed, hoping he wouldn't hit her. But her hopes were useless. He slapped her various times, causing her to collapse to the floor. Her body instantly became red, due to the lack of clothing on her body. Her body was sore and she was unable to move. She laid on the floor, curled in a ball, trying the stop the unbearable pain. He continued to whip her, with harassment in-between. He pulled her jeans off, now whipping her legs. He pulled her undergarments off, making her feel embarrassed, disgusted, and terrified. He whipped her entire body, leaving scars everywhere. She tried to pull away, but he'd hit her harder and harassed her more.

Just as he was about to rape her, his "Partner" called from the front. "We're low on fuel!"

"Arrrrr!" He gave her one last whip across her stomach, before kicking her stomach, and running to the front of the plane. After he was out of sight, Miley pulled her clothes back on, but was only able to pull on her undergarments, before he returned. She stared at him with innocent eyes, tears dampening her pale cheeks.

"Please."

"Shut up!" He slapped her across the face for the umpteenth time. "Open your mouth!"

"Why?" Miley hesitantly asked.

"Because I said so! NOW DO IT!" She did as demanded, and he forced his large fingers down her throat. It was only a matter of seconds, before a substance dripped down his fingers. He stared at the unknown substance with anger, before wiping it against the ripped jeans that rested on the floor. She wiped her mouth, baffled by his action. "I'm going to torture you so bad, it's not even funny."

"None of this is funny, you psychopath!"

"What did you just call me?" He tightly wrapped his arms around her neck, laughing at his evil actions. Miley kicked right below his stomach, causing him to let her free. But that was it. He grabbed a curl from her head, dragging her across the plane, to one of the front seats. Now nobody knew what he was doing to her. It was just him and her. With a gun and a knife.

_Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi you've reached Miley, I'm not available right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon.

Robby Ray slammed his phone shut, throwing it across the room. His eyes landed on the TV. He turned it off, throwing the remote towards it. The only thing on was the breaking news. And the breaking news was the hostages held on the plane and the people who were found and survived. "This is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let her go."

"Dad this isn't your fault."

"Jackson, it's been ten days since she's left and we don't even know if she's alive. If I didn't let her go she would have been here the entire time." He buried his face into his large hands, trying to hold back the tears.

"Dad you were doing the right thing. Nobody knew this was going to happen."

"I can't lose her. She reminds me so much of your Mother. I just can't lose her." And those were the last words, before his tears exploded from his festered eyes.

"Three of you will make out alive and one will die." He paced the floor, passing each girl.

"Just leave us alone!" Miley shouted, before receiving another gash across her shoulder.

"Miley stop it. He's going to kill you." Lilly whispered her body completely stiff.

"Well he's going to kill one of us. It might as well be me."

The pilot suddenly slammed Miley against the back of the plane, continuously slapped her, punched her, and kicked her. She soon collapsed to the floor, but he then continuously kicked her against the wall. She crashed her head against the wall, before he punched her numerous times. He kicked her one last time, before the plane suddenly dropped. "Nathan? What are you doing?"

"We're really low on fuel! If we don't land now we're going to crash."

"Then land it!" He called back, his words surprising Lilly. He slapped Miley across the face again, before stabbing his knife into the rug, directly next to her waist. She twitched at the movement, completely terrified. Her body jumped as the knife quickly slid into her waist. She struggled to stay conscious as blood spilled from her abdomen. She had never experienced such pain in her life.

_Review!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We're really low on fuel! If we don't land now, we're going to crash."

"Then land it!" He called back, his words surprising Lilly. He slapped Miley across the face again, before stabbing his knife into the rug, directly next to her waist. She twitched at the movement, completely terrified. Her body jumped as the knife quickly slid into her waist. She struggled to stay conscious as blood spilled from her abdomen. She had never experienced such pain in her life.

Nobody knew what to do. Even in her delirious haze, she could feel the plane landing. She felt it finally stop. Her toes began to feel numb, as the tingly feeling grew on her body. She could feel the knife slid into her waist again and again. Still not believing she was alive, her body was taken over with numbness. The sounds of the sirens hurt her ears. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting into an unconscious phase. She was able to feel the unknown people lift her onto a gurney and the cold air drift over her nose. She could hear the cries and terror of people speaking. After that, everything was black.

* * *

An FBI rushed to Lilly, Isabella, and Sophia. "It's okay now. We've got you. You're safe now."

"Where's my Mommy?" Isabella screamed, hugging the woman as she carried her out.

"Don't worry. You'll be with her soon." J.J. (From Criminal Minds) hugged all three of them for comfort.

Lilly shook her head, never feeling such hurt in her life. "She's…she's…"

"It's okay." J.J. brought them to the ambulance, feeling anger at the pilot.

They were brought to the hospital, only two miles from the airport. Luckily, they had flown back to California, where Robby Ray was able to arrive in only fifteen minutes. He sat on the waiting room chair, crying to himself, along with Jake, Jackson, and Oliver. Grandma and Aunt Dolly had been notified, and were on their way over. Everyone's cheer had been taken away.

J.J. and Emily slowly entered the room, where Lilly was lying. She smiled at her, hoping to bring her some joy. "Hi, I just want to ask a few questions. If you feel uncomfortable about anything just let me now. I'm Jennifer Jareau, as you know by now, and this is another FBI, Emily Prentiss."

"Hi." Emily smiled, feeling sorry for the young lady before her eyes.

"Hi." Lilly's husky voice came, before she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Okay can you describe to us what the man looks like." J.J. pulled out her notepad prepared to take notes.

"You haven't caught him yet?"

J.J. shook her head, hearing the pain in Lilly's voice. "When we had gotten there, he was running away, and we were only able to the see his back and it was from a distance."

"Are people aware of what's going on?"

"Yes. We have police officers watching all over the state, specifically in this city. If you see him anywhere or even feel like something isn't right, call us right away. We gave everyone in the waiting room for you and your friend our number. Now can you please tell us what the man looked like."

"He was tall and thin, with dark curly hair. He had dark eyes, almost black. He had a deep voice and was wearing his white uniform. He was…really…strong." Lilly began to tear again, remembering the rape.

"It's okay. Thank you. That will help us a lot. What did he do to you?"

"He…he…he…"

"Lilly…" J.J. soothingly began, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did he rape you?"

Lilly nodded her head, exploding into tears. J.J. pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back for comfort. She exchanged looks with Emily, feeling terrible for this young girl. They only knew her for a few hours, but they felt like they were close to her. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Miley."

"Did he rape anyone else?" J.J. hated asking more questions, but she knew she had to.

Lilly nodded again, wiping away her tears, as more continued to drip down. "Sophia and another little girl, I don't know her name."

"Veronica, she's two doors down, we've talked to her. And Miley's in room 202. Three doors down."

"Is…is Miley okay? And what about Sophia and Isabella?" Lilly cried hysterically, speaking almost huskily.

"There's no news on Miley, and Sophia and Isabella are very weak. They had an unfathomable amount of stitches and they're starved. You and Miley are stronger, and your bodies were able to handle that a little better, but they're very young. Although Miley is very sick too. You were probably the strongest there." Emily shifted her weight to her right leg, looking down at Lilly, who was lying against the pillows in her hospital bed. "Can you just tell us how he tortured you. Like the types of things he did to you."

"He punched and kicked and slapped us. He put a gun to our head and a knife to our throat. He cut us with the knife, mostly Miley. He threw us against the wall and harassed us. He forced his fingers down Miley's throat. He yelled and demanded us to do things. He…he…ra…raped some of us."

"Dr. Stevens! We need you now! Emergency in room 202!

_Review! Sorry for the delay. I've been so busy!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7"Dr. Stevens! We need you now! Emergency in room 202!

"Room 202?" Lilly asked, with panic in her eyes, as the nurse ran past. "Isn't that where Miley is?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay." J.J. tried to convince, but she knew herself that something terrible was happening.

"What's happening?" Dr. Stevens dashed into the room, exhausted.

"Her heart's dropping." And just as she said that, the machine went flat and everyone began to scramble.

"Get the shock paddles. We have no choice." Dr. Stevens demanded, continuously pressing on Miley's chest, while ripping her nightgown off. She grabbed the paddles, quickly rubbing them together. "Clear!"

The lines jumped like an excited dog, before returning completely straight. "Clear!" And before they knew it, they had shocked her five times. Finally. The sixth time worked. Her heartbeat finally became steady, but she remained unconscious.

"Okay, we need to get food and fluids into her system. Get the injections Smith!"

"On my way!"

"Jack, notify her family on everything right now. They haven't heard anything and tell them her heart is steady, but we're still working on her." Dr. Stevens glanced back at the machine, making sure her statement was correct.

"Okay."

"Okay, I guess the only thing t do right now is wait. Jack, wait! Tell them one person at a time can see her, but she's not awake." Dr. Stevens called, peeking her head out the door.

"Okay, I'm on my way." He made his way down into the waiting room, devastated at the sight of the miserable family. "Hello. Are you all here for Miley?"

Robby Ray nodded his head, his heartbeat increasing with speed. "Is she okay?"

"Well…right now we're just waiting. She had a numerous amount of stitches on her arm, shoulder, chin, leg, and foot, due to gashes and an even more amount in her abdomen for being stabbed six times."

"Oh my gosh." Jake shook his head at the horrific news, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Luckily he didn't hit any arteries or major organs. We also had to do numerous surgeries for different reasons. They were all severely dehydrated. It's amazing how they survived this long without water. Lily had told one of the FBI's that they began to suck their blood for nutrients and to stop them from bleeding, but she also said, she didn't see Miley suck blood. She said whenever she was bleeding, she made someone else have it. Miley also seems to have many whip scars. Those are going to be extremely sore, and are going to take a while to heal. About fifteen minutes ago, her heart stopped due to starvation and dehydration, but mostly starvation. We had no choice, but to use the shock paddles, which we did. Her heart is steady now, but the only thing to do is wait."

"So…she's unconscious?"

"Yes. We're assuming, she'll be awake soon, but it could be longer. We're allowing one person at a time to visit her at a time, if you'd like." Jack waited for a moment, watching them wipe their tears.

"I'll go." Robby Ray volunteered, before Jake could. He wanted to let Jake see her, but he had to see her before it was too late. He hated to admit it, but it could be the last time that he'd see her.

"Okay, I'll assort you there."

"Can…can we visit Lilly?" Oliver took a deep breath, hoping the answer was yes.

"The FBI are still questioning her, but when Dr. Jennifer Jareau is done, she'll let you know, and you'll be able to visit her. But I'm sure they only want two people in the room at a time, maybe even one." Jack led the way to Miley's room, opening the door, allowing Robby Ray enter. He stood right in front of the door, watching the scene.

Robby Ray's tears carved paths on his irritated cheeks. He felt his heart break. His only daughter and here she was. Unconscious. Helpless. Traumatized. She had reminded him so much about his wife. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. He continued to shed his tears, burying his face in his heads. He repeatedly shook his, wiping his tears. "I can't. I can't…watch her lye here and die."

"It's okay." Jack soothingly comforted, opening the door to let him leave. He ran into the men's room, and into a stall, where he continued to sob. Jack walked back into the waiting room and over to Jake and Oliver. "He didn't want to stay in there. Does anyone else want to visit her?"

"I do." Jake whispered in a husky voice, as he stood up. He followed Jack up to Miley's room, terrified by the sight. He sat down on the chair beside her bed, taking her hand and intertwining it with his. "I love you Miley. Please don't leave me. Please wake up. Please Miley. I love you."

_Sorry for the delay. I went on vacation and was so busy before than, and didn't have time to update. But I'm back now. I also want to say if anyone has any ideas let me know and I'll see if I can work their way into the story. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone had a happy holiday. Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I love you Miley. Please don't leave me. Please wake up. Please Miley. I love you." He pulled a chair beside Miley's bed, grabbing her cold hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, intertwining his fingers with hers. Her eyelids slowly separated from one another, wandering the room. They fell on Jake, who was trying to figure out if she was really awake. "Miley?"

"Ja…Jake?" She whispered huskily, struggling to sit up.

"Oh my gosh. I love you so much. Never leave me again" He pushed himself onto the bed, wrapping her in his arms.

"I love you too." She began to tear, remembering everything that happened on the plane.

"Shh it's okay baby. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He rocked her back and forth, gently whispering comforting words.

"No it's not!" Miley screamed, as tears dampened her pale cheeks. "How am I ever suppose to forget this!?"

"We're going to get you help. I promise."

"Help?" Miley's voice cracked again. "I don't want help. I want to forget this ever happened!"

"Miley calm down. Your breathing is already unsteady, you don't need to make it worse."

"I don't care anymore! I don't care about life! What's the point?" She shook her head, waiting for Jake to answer.

"Miley you have so many people here for you. There are so many people who love you."

Miley wiped her tears away, before finally sitting up. "I'm not suppose to be here!"

"Miley stop."

"No! Just let me die please!" Her voice shrieked, sending chills up Jake's spine.

"Miley, don't do this to yourself. There are ways to deal with this. You can get help."

Miley shook her head, continuing to sob. "I don't want help! I want to die!"

Jake watched as Miley managed to jump out of the bed, but collapsed half way towards the door. He jumped out after her, fearing he'd hurt her if he touched her. "Somebody help!"

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I don't want help! I want to die!"

Jake watched as Miley managed to jump out of the bed, but collapsed half way towards the door. He jumped out after her, fearing he'd hurt her if he touched her. "Somebody help!"

"What's going on?" A nurse dashed beside Miley, helping her back into bed. "Why did you get out of bed?"

"I'm sorry."

"She was trying to leave." Jake glared at her, watching the nurse reset the machine beside her.

"Miley, you must stay in bed. Your x-ray came back and you have a torn ligament in your knee, which was due to a dislocation in your knee. We will be giving you a brace, which will keep your leg straight, and we will be giving you crutches for three weeks."

"What? No."

"Miley you have to." Jake rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, shifting his weight to his left leg.

"Well…if you need anything, just let me know. I'll be back in a little while with the brace and crutches."

Miley watched as she left, before opening her mouth to speak. "I don't really want to die. I just…I want to get over this bad period of time. But I couldn't leave you or my family. I love you guys too much."

"We love you too and you know if you left me, I wouldn't able to survive."

"When is this all going to end?"

"Hopefully soon. Psychiatrist is coming to talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully, she'll help you feel better."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Review! (Sorry it's extremely short! A long chapter will be next). _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay Miley, you're discharged. You're free to go. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to stop by or call." A nurse smiled, happy to see Miley leave.

"Thank you so much. For everything." Miley smiled, throwing the blankets off of her.

"I'm always glad to help." She left the door open, before leaving into another room. Jake helped Miley out of bed, helping her get used to the crutches.

"You alright?" He asked, slowly following her to the door.

"Yeah. It's difficult to use these."

"Well…you hardly walked for two weeks and you have to keep your knee straight." Jake helped her out to the car, supporting her as she slid into the passenger seat. He then casually went to the back seat, pulling something into his arms.

"Why does it smell like…"

"Like a puppy?" Jake slid a tiny Labrador Retriever onto his girlfriend's lap, watching the sweet smile develop on her lips.

"Oh my gosh! He's so adorable! Is he mine?"

"He's all yours. It was my idea, but your Dad agreed." He smiled, thrilled to see Miley smile. "It's good to see you smile."

"You're the best. I love you so much." She pressed her lips against his as he slid into the drivers' seat. "How old?"

"He's eight weeks old and nameless."

"He's too cute! I think we should name him Muffin." She cuddled the puppy in her arms, as Jake pulled onto the road.

"Not very manly, but cute." Jake laughed, glancing over at the excited puppy.

It wasn't long before they pulled into Miley's driveway. Jake ran around to the other side, taking the puppy from Miley's arms. He helped her out, following her up the porch steps. The entered the house, placing the puppy on the floor. They watched him joyfully explore, running around. "We're home!"

"Hey, how's the puppy?"

Miley pointed to the dog on the floor, which was now jumping on Robby Ray's legs. "Adorable."

"I'm glad to see you happy. How are you feeling?"

"Okay…I guess." She shrugged, hopping into the kitchen. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, reading the text she had just received. "Um…is…is it okay if Lilly comes here for a few hours?"

"Yeah is everything okay?" Robby inquired concerned.

"Yeah, her Mom has to go to work and she doesn't want to leave Lilly home alone and Lilly wants…to talk to me."

"Okay, that's fine. Does she need a ride?"

Miley shook her head, struggling to sit on the kitchen chair. "Her Mom's going to drop her off."

"Okay. Do you want something to eat? I'm making grilled cheese."

"Um…no. I'm…I'm not hungry. Where's Jackson?"

"Home!" Jackson called, as he and Sadie (his girlfriend) entered the house, holding multiple balloons. They both walked by Miley, each giving her a hug from where she sat. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks." Miley laughed, staring at the six "welcome home" balloons and assorted bouquet of flowers.

"Good to see you smile, sis."

"Thanks, everyone's been saying that."

"Well no one was expecting you to take this so easy."

"No, I'm fine." She took a deep breath, almost trying to convince herself. The doorbell suddenly rang, Miley hopping off the chair, supporting herself with her crutches.

"I can get it."

"No, I got it." Miley made her way to the door, opening to find Lilly and her Mother. "Hey. Come in."

"Can I talk to your Dad?"

"Yeah of course. He's in the kitchen. Why don't you come on in?" Miley slowly led the way to the kitchen, Muffin coming to greet them. "This is my new dog, Muffin."

"He's so cute. How are you feeling?" Lilly's Mother questioned, following Miley into the kitchen.

"Okay, I guess. I'm trying to get use to these crutches and the brace."

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" Robby Ray greeted, easily finding the sadness in both of them.

"Okay, you?"

"I'm doing good."

"Miley, why don't you two go upstairs?" Robby Ray casually suggested.

"Jake, you coming?"

"I just…have to go to the bathroom. I'll be up in a little while."

"Okay." They gradually made their way upstairs and into Miley's room.

"I was just wondering if you knew anything that happened during the incident. Nobody can get her to talk. I've been trying to talk to her, family members, even a physiatrist can't get her to speak. I'm so worried about her. She's usually so bubbly and cheery and now she's depressed. She's on medication, but now she's telling me it's making her sick and I have seen her throw up a few mornings. I just...I don't know what to do. She's been crying every night. I know it's only been three weeks since the incident, but I'm really worried."

"I don't know anything either. Miley has been talking to a physiatrist too, but she's not speaking. She keeps telling everyone she's okay, but I don't know how much longer she can convince herself." Robby Ray could see Lilly's Mother was on the verge of crying.

"I didn't want to say this in front of her, but the other night when I was going to go in her room, I heard her crying. And one of the first days in the hospital, she said she wanted to die. Later she told me she didn't mean it, but…I don't know."

"Well, it's completely normal to be upset. I mean I don't think I'd be able to move on with my life if that happened to me and I don't even know what went on during the incident. I've had trouble moving on, just seeing my daughter this way. And I think the problem with Miley is…she's such a strong person and I think she's afraid to show her emotions. She's also trying to be strong for the people around her and I think she thinks being upset is bad."

"Yeah. I'm really worried about both of them."

"That's what Oliver told me. He's been coming over and I asked him to try to get information out of one of them and he couldn't."

"What time do you have to be at work? I don't want you to be late." Robby Ray glanced at the clock, trying to distract himself from the tears that were about to fall.

"I'm not going. I wanted to talk to you guys and I'm going to the physiatrist after this. I didn't want to tell Lilly, because I thought it would upset her. But I should be going soon anyway."

"I'm not rushing you out of here, I just didn't want you to be late."

"Well…I'm going to go now anyway. Thank you so much. Let me know if you find anything out." She turned around, starting for the door.

"I will. And you let me know."

"Oh I will." She leaned her hand on the doorknob. "Bye."

"Bye." Robby Ray whispered huskily, feeling a single tear trickle down his face.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm just gonna go to the bathroom.

"Miley…can…can I tell you something?" Lilly asked, leaning looking down at Miley's comforter.

"Anything."

"I'm…I'm…pregnant…

_Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Miley! Breakfast is ready!" Robby Ray called, placing a plate of eggs in the empty seat. Miley hopped down the steps, making her way into the kitchen. She was already showered and dressed. "I made eggs."

"I'm…I'm not really hungry."

"But you didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday." Jackson reminded, taking a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah, but late at night I got some…ice cream and it kind of upset my stomach. So I don't really feel like eating anything right now." Miley plopped onto the kitchen chair, after grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Oh. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Okay." Miley lied, as she slowly took a sip of water. She glanced at her phone, which had just vibrated. It was Lilly. _I have a doc appointment, but I don't wanna go myself and I can't tell my Mom or Oliver yet. Can u come with?_

"What'd you and Lilly talk about?"

"Just about…a TV show." She quickly hit reply, typing her message out. _Of course, what time?_

"What TV show?" Robby Ray was struggling to reveal information.

"Degrassi." She quickly replied, glancing at the newest text on her phone. _5 min. Srry bout the short notice. _

"You talked about one show for that long?"

"Yes. Because Emma thought she was pregnant, but really in the end she wasn't. But her boyfriend Sean told her he was going into the army. And she still thought she was pregnant…"

"Okay." Robby Ray cut her off, realizing he wasn't going to get information.

Miley once again replied to her text. _Is it far from here? _"Yeah and then we talked about the newest movies."

"Oh."

Miley looked down at her phone, reading the next text. _No it's like 4 blocks away. _She instantly responded- _K, I'll meet u at ur house. We'll walk there._ She slid her phone in her pocket, glancing around the room. "Um…I'm going to go out."

"Where are you going? You just got home yesterday."

"I'm going out with Lilly." She slid off the chair, heading for the living room.

"Where?"

"She's needs to do something and she wants me to come with her."

"But you just came home. Can't you stay here?" Robby Ray was beginning to grow nervous.

"Just leave me alone." She replied, now starting for the door.

"Stop trying to act like nothing happened! You can't run away from all your problems!" He watched her daughter slam the door behind her, before beginning to run after her. "I'm sorry, Miley. I didn't mean it!" But it was too late. She was gone. And it was his fault.

It wasn't long before her and Lilly arrived at the doctors' office. She quietly signed in, before glancing around at all the magazines. But all of them were about babies or parenting.

She glanced down at her still small stomach. She couldn't believe there was a baby in there. An actual human was growing inside of her. And in eight months, the baby would be in her arms. "Lilly Truscott?"

Lilly stood up, with Miley, following the doctor into an examining room. She hopped onto the examining table, as Miley sat down on the chair, beside her. "Oh my, what happened to your leg?"

"I've torn all my knee ligaments, one tendon, and my cartilage and my knee dislocated."

"Oh my goodness. I've never heard of such a terrible injury. I've heard of Unhappy Triad, which is the two ligaments and the cartilage, which is rare, but what you did is even rarer. How'd you do that?"

Miley exchanged nervous looks with Lilly, swallowing hard. "Long story."

"Oh sorry." She glanced at Miley and Lilly's face, instantly recognizing them from the news. "How long do you have to wear the brace and crutches?"

"Well, I have to get a surgery in two weeks. So I have to stay on the crutches and brace until then. Then I'll need the crutches for at least five weeks after that and I have to wear this brace for eight weeks after the surgery. And then I have to wear another brace, which lets me bend my knee and I have to wear that one for a long time."

"Oh my goodness. And how are you feeling Lilly?"

"Not…not so good."

"Okay well today is going to be a busy appointment, but we'll get through. First, I'm going to take some blood to run some tests and we're going to need a urine sample. Next, we're going to do a body examination, including a Pap Smear. Then we'll do a regular physical examination. After that we're just going to talk about some things. And I'm going to talk to you about dos and don'ts and what to expect. Then we're going to do an ultrasound and try to hear a heartbeat, which we may not here, because it may be too early. Okay?" She sweetly smiled, pulling a white, rubber like, band from a draw. She gently wrapped it around Lilly's arm, right above her joint.

"Okay. Can you also check for…STD's?"

"Yes, of course. We usually check. Do you think you're at risk?" She gently slid the needle beneath Lilly's skin.

"I'm not sure. I…I…was…r…ra…r…raped." She managed to whisper, the last word hardly audible.

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Stevens sympathetically spoke, trying to grasp something to say. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Lilly shook her head, looking over at Miley. "Just…just Miley."

"Okay, well…why don't you go into the bathroom and get a urine sample. The bathroom is the second door on the left and just write your name on the cup with the marker and leave it on the counter. Miley you may want to leave, because we're going to do a body examination after." She covered the tube of blood, following Lilly out of the room. Miley slowly stood up, making her way out into the waiting room. She stared down at the floor, memories suddenly flashing in her head. Her face showed terror, for the scenes were so clear. They were luckily interrupted, seventeen minutes later, when Dr. Stevens stuck her head out, signaling to come back in. Miley followed, sitting back down on the chair. "Alright, we forgot to take your weight during your physical examination."

"Oh." Lilly stood up, stepping onto the old fashioned scale. She watched at the doctor moved the weight onto the different numbers, finally being satisfied at its placement. "Okay, 116. That's underweight for your age and height, especially for being pregnant. "You need to get to at least 130 and of course gain more further in you pregnancy."

"Well…there's a reason for that. I…"

"I know what happened. It's okay, but let's just get your weight back up." Dr. Stevens sweetly smiled, trying to comfort her. "Okay let's talk. First I'm going to ask some questions about you and your life and then I'm going to tell you what to expect and do's and don'ts."

"Okay."

"And if you feel uncomfortable at any time let me know and this is for the most part, confidential. Are you okay with your friend here?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be comfortable without her."

"Okay. Well to start, are you considering abortion or adoption or are you keeping the baby?"

Lilly took a deep breath in; making sure her choice was definite. "I'm keeping the baby."

"Okay, and you're seventeen right?" She grabbed a nearby clipboard, with a blank form.

"Yeah, I'll be eighteen in April."

"Okay and did you take a test and do you know how far along you are?"

"I took five tests and they were all positive and I think I'm about six weeks."

"Okay and what symptoms are you experiencing and when was the last time you menstruated?" She scribbled down the answers on the form, before picking her head up.

"Morning sickness, the need to go to the bathroom more often, I've gained some weight, I've been having cramps, and just body aches. And I think the last time I menstruated December 21st."

"Okay, what's today? March first? What day did you…conceive?"

"December 28th."

"Okay, well let's see if we can take a look at this baby and hear the heartbeat. Then, I'll tell you what to expect and do's and don'ts." She turned the screen on, taking out a bottle. "You can lay down and this might be a little cold."

"Okay." She leaned against the cushioned table, feeling Dr. Stevens rub a gel like, lotion on her lower abdomen. "Do you know how far I am?"

"Well, I think you're around nine months, but we'll see in the sonogram." She glanced at the screen, a growing creature soon appearing. Lilly stared at the screen. That baby was growing inside of her right now. She watched as Dr. Stevens deeply observed it, before nodding her head. "You are ten weeks and five days pregnant. Your baby's length is approximately two and a half centimeters and weighs about four grams."

"When…when am I due?"

"September twentieth." She pulled out another tool, resting it against Lilly's lower abdomen. "Let's see if we can hear a heartbeat. It'll be very quiet and short, so we need to be quiet to hear it. It may be too soon, but sometimes you can hear it."

A small smile developed on Lilly's lips, as she heard the tiny heartbeat. "I heard it."

"When can you find out the sex?" Miley spoke up, still staring at the screen with the growing baby. "Is it five months?"

"It used to be five months. Now we can tell at twelve weeks, which is three months."

"I'd want it to be a surprise, but I know I'll be too impatient, so I'll find out my next appointment." Lilly stared down at her belly, trying to think positive.

_Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey." Miley greeted her boyfriend with a kiss, before welcoming him inside.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Great." She smiled, but Jake knew it was an act.

"Mmm…what smells so good?" Jake asked, as she continued to sniff the air.

"My Dad's making grilled cheese with onions." She led the way into the kitchen, before hopping onto the kitchen chair.

"It smells delicious Robby Ray." Jake sat across from her, after resting her crutches against the wall behind her.

"Well I hope it tastes delicious." He slid a grilled cheese in each plate, before taking three of them upstairs, and leaving the two alone.

"This is amazing." Jake shoved a bite of grilled cheese in his mouth, before sipping his soda.

"Yeah." She nodded, before taking a sip of her water.

"You haven't touched it."

"I'm not that hungry."

"And you haven't been hungry since you came home from the hospital." His voice grew tense, as Miley's eyes searched the room for an answer.

"You have no clue what I went through."

"Because you're not telling me anything! I try to get you to speak and you pretend like everything's perfect!" He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he needed an answer.

"What do you want me to say? That I was almost raped? That Lilly was raped? That Lilly's pregnant? That we were abused and tortured and saw people die in front of us for a month?!" She broke into tears, feeling her breath shorten.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, instantly feeling terrible. He was speechless, until he noticed she was struggling to breathe. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, as Jake jumped up from his seat. "I can't breathe."

"Call 911!" He screamed, causing Robby Ray, Jackson, and Sadie to dash downstairs to the scene. Sadie quickly called 911, as Miley collapsed onto the floor. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived, taking Miley away. They rushed her away, bringing her into the closet room, where they almost had to pull the shock paddles out again. Luckily, injecting fluids into her, was the solution.

"Is she okay?" Robby Ray asked, glancing at his daughter.

"Well…she's okay now. It was pretty much just a panic attack, but it was brought on from starvation and lack of nutrients."

Robby Ray looked at his daughter, about to speak, but she was quick to explain. "I don't think I'm fat."

"Then why would you starve yourself?"

"I feel like it's the only thing I have control over." She whispered, feeling her Father's arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Don't be. The psychiatrist is coming in to talk to you. Please speak to her. You can't keep everything that happened to yourself. Stop trying to be the good person, it's okay to cry and to be upset. You can't keep pretending like nothing happened. We're all really worried about you."

"Okay."

_Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Lilly! Lunch is ready!"

Lilly closed her journal, heading for her door. She stopped in the mirror and turned sideways. She stared at her growing stomach, which was becoming obvious, even through her baggy maternity shirts. She puffed her shirt out, trying to hide the noticeable baby bump, but did not succeed. She took a deep breath in, before making her way downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything." Heather grew anxious. Her daughter might actually speak up.

"I'm pregnant." She said it with almost no emotion, waiting for her Mother reaction.

"Um…okay. It's okay. Is…is it Oliver's?"

She shook her head, tears beginning to fall from her blue eyes. "I was r…raped."

Heather pulled her daughter into a hug, instantly sympathizing. She rubbed her back, realizing the clues that showed she was pregnant- the baggy clothes, throwing up in the morning, refusing to take her pills, her lack of energy. "Have you gone to the doctor? Does anybody else know?"

"Just Miley and yes. I went with Miley. I'm due September twentieth and I'm fourteen weeks."

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yes, and I'm finding out the sex next appointment, which is in two weeks. When I'm four months. I'd like you to come with me, Miley's coming." She pulled out of her Mother's arms, wiping her tears away.

"Of course. And after the doctors, the three of us are going to go shopping. For clothes and if you feel up to it, baby items. Sound good? We'll have a girls day out."

"Sounds great. I could use one of those." She said, before being interrupted by her ringing phone. "Hello? Oh my gosh…yeah I'll be right there."

"Is everything okay?"

"Miley's in the hospital again. They called an ambulance, because she couldn't breathe and the doctors diagnosed her with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which led to Anorexia." Lilly grabbed her sweatshirt, wrapping it around her.

"I'll take you." She turned the stove off, grabbed her keys, and followed Lilly out to the car.

"Hey." Lilly said soothingly, as she walked towards her sick friend. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Why did you do this?" She whispered, sitting in the chair beside Miley.

"I don't know. I felt like I lost all control and that was the only thing I had control over."

"I told my Mom I'm pregnant and I was raped."

"Really? Good, good for you." She smiled, glancing over at the clock.

"You should speak to someone about what happened. The other day I told my psychiatrist everything that happened on the plane. Every little detail and I feel so much better. You had it the worst. And I don't even know some of the things that happened to you. Like the time he took you to the front. What did he do to you then?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She tried to shrug it off, but Lilly wasn't letting go of the subject.

"Miley, what did he do to you?" She waited for a replied, but didn't receive one. "Miley, did he rape you?"

"No, no. It doesn't matter. I'm fine. You had it the worst. We should be worrying about you."

"Miley, just because he raped me, doesn't mean I had it the worst. I definitely was abused as much as you were. What did he do to you? And don't change the subject, because I'm not letting it go."

"It's not that big of a deal. He just…sexually harassed me and burned me and stuff."

"How? I know he almost raped you, but I didn't know he sexually harassed you. And burned you? With what? And what is stuff?"

Miley sighed, wishing this the conversation hadn't come up. "I don't know he just harassed me…sexually. And with a cigarette and I don't know stuff. Like beatings."

"Miley, what did he do to you? I'm not leaving until you specifically tell me what he did to you."

Miley leaned her head against the back of the bed. She took a deep breath in, before finally giving in. "Okay, well after he took me to the front, he took the rest of my clothes on. He was telling me disgusting, vulgar things, while he…touched me. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen. It made it worse. I don't know where he got it from, but he pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of me…naked. I tried to cover my body, but he was too powerful. He…tried to rape me again, but I stopped him. He beat me and then pulled out a cigarette from I don't know where and burned me." She pulled her shirt up, revealing her undernourished stomach. There on her lower abdomen was a large almost black, blistered burn. It looked painful and disturbing, causing Lilly to cringe.

"Shut up!" He slapped her across the face, pulling a cigarette and match out from whom knows where. She took a deep breath, fearing of what were to happen next. He lit the cigarette, blowing in her face, causing her to choke. He then took the lit cigarette, deeply resting it against her abdomen. She cried out in pain, before slipping into an unconscious phase.

"Miley? Miley? Hello? Earth to Miley?"

"Sorry, what?" She suddenly snapped back to reality, trying to dispose the memory.

"Did the doctors see the burn?"

"Yes, I'm on antibiotics for it and I have to keep a Band-Aid on it, but the nurse told me to keep it off for a little while to get some air. I actually passed out after he burned me, but when I woke up he was still there. He tried to rape me…again, but he decided he had to cut me, again. I think it's infected, but I haven't shown the nurse yet." She now pulled her sleeve up, revealing the closed gash, with a large bubble over it, colored a mix of yellow, green, and a dark brown. Lilly gagged at this one, before turning her head away.

"Miley that's disgusting. You could die from infections. That needs to be looked at immediately. And aren't you on antibiotics? How'd it get infected?"

"I don't know. I guess it didn't work for that for some reason. I'm just a mess."

"I really think you should talk to the psychiatrist. I feel so much better. I'm going to be a Mother in a little over six months, but she made me excited about it. I feel really good right now. I was so depressed before I talked to her. I hardly said a word. And now that I let it all out I feel like I'm moving on with my life. I'm actually smiling. Please talk."

"I'm fine, really." She attempted to convince, but failed.

"Miley, I'm serious. You're not fine. You're trying to convince everyone you are, but you're not. You're trying to convince yourself you're okay, but your not. Stop trying to be the strong one. Telling someone and crying and feeling upset is not being weak or being a baby. We were on a plane for almost a month, being abused. We've been through a lot. Promise me you'll talk to someone."

"Okay. I'll talk."

_Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Heather pulled into Miley's driveway, before glancing over at her daughter. "It's so nice to see you smiling."

"I'm excited to find out the sex of the baby." She said, as Miley came down her porch steps and slid into the back seat. "Hey."

"Hello, Miley. How are you feeling?" Heather asked, as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Good. I told the Jake, my Father, and the psychiatrist everything."

"That's great." Lilly smiled, looking back at her friend. "Don't you feel so much better?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good." Heather pulled onto the highway, pulling the sun visor down.

"Yeah, good. I'm excited to find out the sex." Lilly glanced at the clock, before turning on the radio. Miley's voice filled the car, as _When I look At You_ came on. "New song?"

"Yeah, we just released it yesterday. I wrote it after I told Jake about everything and yesterday I wanted to record it and we managed to finish and get it out."

"How's everything else going…with the eating and everything?"

"Okay. I'm working on it day by day, but I'll get there eventually." She replied, just as Heather pulled onto the exit. Lilly glanced at the clock for the third time.

"Lilly, did you take your prenatal vitamins this morning?" Heather spoke up, slowing down at the yellow light.

"Yeah, I took it when I ate breakfast. Oliver texted to reminded me." She laughed just as her phone vibrated-another text from Oliver. "Speaking of Oliver."

"He's a good kid." Heather smiled, as she pulled into the doctor's parking lot. "What does he want now?"

"He wants me to call him after the doctors, because he wants to see how the baby is doing."

"Both of you girls got very lucky. You both have men who care greatly for you." She slipped out of the car, waiting for Lilly and Miley to get out.

"Oliver told me he wants to be the Father of the baby. He said he's going to raise it as if it were his, because he loves me so much and he'd do anything for me or the baby." Lilly said, as she stepped out of the car with Miley.

"Awe, that's so sweet."

"I'm glad you found the right guy." Heather held the door open for Lilly and Miley, before checking in at the front desk with Lilly. They than sat down, each of them picking up a magazine. Heather, with _Becoming a Grandma, _Lilly with, _FitPregnancy, _and Miley, with _American Baby. _It wasn't long before a nurse called them down into the examining room.

"Hello, how are you?" Dr. Stevens greeted, as she entered with a clipboard.

"Good, you?"

"I'm good, thanks." She smiled, glancing down at the clipboard. "Okay, so it seems to be you are now seventeen weeks. Let's do an ultrasound and then we'll get the heartbeat."

"I would like to know the sex." Lilly added, pulling her shirt up to reveal her growing stomach. She was growing rapidly and signs of pregnancy were becoming obvious.

"Okay…everything seems to be healthy." She observed the screen, before turning to Lilly. "You're having a girl."

"A girl?!" She asked rhetorically. "That's wonderful!"

Miley smiled, excited to have, what would be close to a niece. A baby would bring joy to everyone, which is what they needed. "That's so exciting."

"Okay, do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What symptoms are you experiencing?"

"Weight gain, heartburn, my ankles have been swelling, food cravings, my morning sickness has seem to be disappearing, I only have it every now and then, defiantly having to go to the bathroom more often, I've been feeling a little more tired sometimes…"

"Mood swings." Heather interrupted, letting a laugh escape from her lips.

"Thanks Mom, I was getting there."

"Have you had any headaches, constipation, bleeding, sharp pains, stomachaches, fluid from the uterus, or fever or chills?"

"Um I've had some sharp pains in my side, like cramps." Lilly said, resting her hands on her showing belly.

"Okay, that should be nothing. If it gets severe let me know right away, but everything look healthy, so it's probably just cramps, which is normal." Dr. Stevens handed Lilly various pamphlets and sheets. "These are guidelines for do's and don't, a healthy diet, fitness, planning for the baby, what to expect, and how to prepare and what to buy."

"Thanks." Lilly glanced at them, before hoping off the examining table.

"I need to see you again in four weeks, for your fifth month."

"Okay, I'll call to make an appointment. Thanks."

_Review! Sorry about the major delay. This doesn't usually happen, except my computer needed to be fixed so I wasn't able to update. Thanks for your cooperation._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Robby Ray asked, helping his daughter out the door.

"I can't stay home from school forever."

"Yes you can. I'll home school you." Robby Ray reasured, rethinking this.

"Dad, I'll be fine." Miley sighed, as she slid into the front seat, resting her crutches on top of her.

"Is Lilly going back?"

"She wants too, but then she's going to have to leave when the baby's born. But she doesn't want to just drop out."

"Jake's going to be there right?" Robby Ray asked nervously, fearing how her day would go.

"Yes, and so is Oliver. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but you know how much I worry about you." He pulled into the school, giving her a goodbye kiss, before she opened the door. "Do you need me to walk you in?"

"No, Jake's right here. He'll help me." She slid her crutches out of the car, before Jake supported her onto her crutches. "Hi."

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Okay." She sighed, following him to the entrance of the school. "How far behind am I?"

"Don't worry about it. The teachers know what happened and everyone knows you're an excellent student." He opened her locker for her and pulled out the books she needed, before getting his books. He led the way to their first class, sliding their books onto their desks.

"Miley? You're back! How are you feeling?" Her teacher asked, making her way over to them.

"Okay, thanks." She forced a smile, feeling Amber and Ashley's eyes burn through her skin as they entered the class.

"What's wrong with your knee?" Ms. Vacary asked, glancing down at her brace and crutches.

"I've torn all my knee ligaments, one tendon, and my cartilage and my knee dislocated."

"Oh my goodness. That sound painful. How long does it take to heal?"

"Well, I have to get surgery and after that it could take up to years."

"Oh that's terrible. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." Miley smiled again, before taking a seat.

Miley stood on the side, watching everyone do warm ups. It was finally last period- gym. She laughed everytime Jake looked at her, communicating in someway or when he would sneak away to come kiss her, which bothered almost every girl in the school .Everyone wanted Jake as a boyfriend, but Miley was the lucky one to have him. And Jake loved Miley, more than anyone else.

The day went...okay. Nobody really confronted her to her face, except for one girl, who seemed oblivious to the world. But everyone else would just whisper to one another as she passed, which made her feel uncomfortable, but she remembered she had Jake and Oliver there. Which was why she loved gym so much. Everyone was in this gym class. Jake, Lilly- when she's here- Oliver, and some aquantinsisses. And then there were the annoying people such as, Amber, Ashley, Joanie, and annoying guys, who frequently asked Miley out.

"Hey baby." Jake smiled, as he slid his hands around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers, feeling almost everyone stare at them. But all eyes turned to Amber as the kickball collided with her head. Everyone began to laugh, as she furiosuly went into her "diva" fit.

"Jake! Over here, now!"

"Sorry, Mr. 'Prunes' caught me." He laughed, giving her another kiss, before heading back into the the teams switched spots, Amber and Ashley casually approached Miley, who was leaning against the wall on her heathy leg, writing.

"Watcha writing?" Amber crossed her arms against her chest, glancing at Miley's notebook.

"Nothing." Miley covered the notebook, but Ashley snatched it from her. "Give it back."

"We heard what happened. But did he actually try to rape you or because you're such a whore..."

"Stop." She cut off, tears slipping from her eyes. But they ignored her, flipping through her notebook.

"Oo the class would love to hear that you were Anorexic."

"No, Ashley please stop." She begged, reaching for her crutches, but Amber pushed them to the floor, the loud noise drawing attention to them.

"Miley's an Anorexic whore!" Ashley screamed, showing the diary to her classmates. Miley attempted to walk, but the second she put the slightest weight on her knee, she collapsed to the floor, her tears forming a river beneath her, which she wished to float away on.

"Amber! Ashley! Princpals office now!" Mrs. Kasey yelled, dashing to the scene, but Jake and Oliver beat her to it. "Are you alright?"

"Miley, you know you can't walk on your knee. You have nothing to support it." He lifted her up, pulling her into a hug. But Miley didn't care about the pain she was in, she was too busy thinking about Amber and Ashley's comment.

"Yes, she's hot and she's a whore!" One of the guys- or jerk- spoke up, slapping his friends hand. Jake pulled out of his hug, slamming the guy against the wall.

"You don't ever say something like that again! Got it?"

"I'm not sure if..."

"I'm serious." He gritted his teeth, trying to control the rest of is anger. "If you ever lay a hand on her, talk to her, or even _look _at her, I w_ill _hurt you."

"Jake, please stop." Miley sobbed, as Oliver struggled to comfort her.

"Everyone, cut it out!" Mrs. Kacey yelled, trying to control the class. "Jake and Kevin, principals office. Oliver why don't you take Miley to the nurse. Everyone else, back to the game!"

"I'm fine. Can...I just be excused...by myself?" She choked down her tears, stuggling to hold back the rest. The teacher nodded, before watching Miley slowly leave. As soon as she hit the hallway, her tears erupted like a volacano. She glanced at the clock above, which read 1:54. Six minutes till school finally ended. She wandered aimlessly, clueless of where she was going. She turned around, headig back to the gym, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around, quickly wiping her tears. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Jake caught up to her, eyeing her dampened cheeks.

"I'm fine." She lied, continuing to the gym. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, the principal knows what's going on and he said he knew I was just being protective. Kevin has a week of detention and Amber and Ashley have five weeks detention and suspension Monday."

"Now they're going to hate me even more."

"It's there fault. And they're just jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? Jealous of what? Being held hostage on a plane?! Watching innocent people die?! Watching your friend being raped and abused?! Watching little girls be raped and abused?! Being stabbed?! Almost being raped?!"

"Miley, calm down, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" She sobbed again, standing right outside the gym doors.

"Look at them, they're not exactly the prettiest people. And then look at you, you're the most gorgeous person on this universe."

"I'm not the prettiest person, you're just saying that."

"Really, then why are all the guys jealous that I'm going out with you?" He brought up, glancing at the clock- one minute till school ended.

"Can we just leave?"

_Review!!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'll get it." Jake jumped up at the sound of the doorbell, saving Miley the extra trip. He glanced out the door, not seeing anyone. He opened it, looking down at the two little girls before him. "Can I help you girls?"

"Is Miley here?" One of them sweetly asked, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Hold on a minute." He smiled, confused of why these little girls were here. He turned around to face Miley. "Babe, there are two little girls asking for you."

Miley burrowed her eyebrows, before reaching for her crutches. "Who...Isabella? Sophia? How'd...how did you get here?" Her jaw dropped at the sight of the two.

"We ran away. They were mean."

"Who was mean? Are you okay?" She grabbed their hands, welcoming them into the house.

"Our foster parents were mean to us."

"Girls, does anyone know you're gone?"

"They wouldn't care. They don't love me. I want Mommy back." Sophia frowned, looking down at her hands.

"Where...where is she?" Miley hesitated, struggling to find way to say it.

"I don't know. She was pulled off the plane by somebody, someplace else. The police are looking for her, but I've been living with foster parents and they're always yelling and they sometimes hit us."

"Jake, these are the girls I was on the plane with, Isabella and Sophia. Girls, this is my boyfriend Jake. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Hi, girls."

"Hi." They both said in unison as if they had rehearsed it for weeks.

"Do you girls like puppies?"

"Love them." Sophia answered, putting a smile upon her lips.

Jake walked over to the kitchen, kneeling down in the doorway. "Muffin!" He called and the energetic puppy flew into his arms. He brought him over to the girls, who immidatly doted over him.

"He's cute!" Isabella squealed, gently stroking the puppy before her. Miley entered a few minutes later, biting her lower lip.

"Okay girls, I spoke to some people and Isabella, there's actually a family coming over in a few days to adopt you. They want to make sure you're happy with them, before they adopt you. And Sophia, you're going to stay here until they find you're Mother and Isabella you're staying until the family comes here."

"Really? You're the best!" The two girls ran over to Miley, giving her a hug. "What happened to your leg?"

"I had to get surgery. I have a really big boo boo and in order for it to heal I have to use crutches and a brace."

"I had stiches on my boo boo. It hurt a lot." Isabella nodded, smiling up at Miley.

"Yeah? But you're so brave so you probably did great."

"Yup! The doctor gave me a sticker!"

"Wow." Miley laughed, glancing over at Sophia's sorrow filled face. "What's wrong Sophia?"

"I miss my Mom." A tear rolled down her cheek, as her eyes wandered around the room.

"I know how you feel." Miley hopped over to the couch, patting her hand down to signal her to sit. She pulled Isabella onto her lap and glanced at Jake, which caused him to leave to the kitchen.

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do. My Mother died when I was only a little older than you. I will never see her again, but you...you still have a chance of finding your Mother. And I'm pretty sure she survived, which means it's only going to take a few days to find her."

"I want my Mommy back." Isabella buried her head in Miley's shoulder, sobbing.

"Shh, its okay." She cringed, struggling to find words to help her. But she realized she had went through the same thing, except a little older. "You know, I'll always miss my Mother, but when I want her here, I tell myself she is here. You know where she is? Right here?" Miley rested her hand on her heart, while the other wiped away Isabella's tears.

"Miley, why'd he do this to us?"

"I'm not really sure. But he's crazy and evil, but guess what, we're too strong to let him break us apart." She took a deep breath in, trying to reasure both herself and the girls.

"Can we take a nap? We're really tired."

"Of course. Jake!" Miley called, lifting Isabella back to her feet, while she continued to sit on the couch. "Can you take the girls up to the guest room, they want to take a nap?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you later. Sleep tight. We're right down here if you need anything. Or just yell, okay?" She gave each of them a peck on the cheek, before Jake took them upstairs. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, but she suddenly opened them as horiffic memories flashed through her head. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away as she heard Jake's footsteps approaching.

"Hey, they were really ...are you alright babe?" He observed her dampened cheeks as he sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not." He rested a hand on her back, gently rubbing.

"I just...I wish never happened. I wish my Mom was here. I wish...I wish this would all end." She leaned her head against his shoulder, fit like a puzzle.

"It's okay, we're going to get through all of this."

"You keep saying this, but how? I'm going to therapy, I'm on medication, but nothing's working! I can't sleep, because everytime I close my eyes, I replay what happened!"

"Miley, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Jake, I'm terrified. I can't go out, without thinking one of these people is going to kill me. And no matter how many time I try to reasure myself, I'm still scared." She sobbed, just as a knock came from the door. "Who's that?"

"I got it." He dashed to the door, but once again, didn't see anyone. He turned around, as he opened it. "Anymore little girls you know?"

"Jake!" Miley shrieked, pointing to the man behind him.

Jake turned around, to face a familar person. Although he had never seen him face to face, he reconized him from the news- the pilot. "Miley, get the phone." He gritted his teeth, as he slapped the man across the face. He pushed the pilot off his feet, repeatedly kicking and punching him. But the pilot pulled out a gun, not thinking twice about shooting Jake. Jake suddenly paused, as a bullet shot through his shoulder. He tried to block out the pain, but it was too much. And while he was distracted from the pain, he hadn't realized the pilot heading towards Miley, who was searching for the phone on her crutches. She finally found it, but was startled, when it was grabbed from her hands and she was pushed to the floor. He threw the phone across the room, where it landed and broke into three different pieces, the battery sliding even farther away. He snatched Miley's crutches, throwing those too. She glanced over at Jake, who was making his way over to her. But the pilot, pushed him to the floor. Miley scrambled to her feet and attempted to run, but her knee caused her to collapse to the floor. She was tempted to call up to the girls to call the police, but she didn't want to reveal they were here. Hopefully, they would just hear and call.

"Just leave us alone!" Miley screamed, feeling completely helpless. She struggled to get up, as the pilot repeatedly punched Jake. She began dragging herself over to the scene, but the pilot pointed his gun at her.

"Miley, don't move." Jake instructed, doing everything in his power to save her. She didn't know what to do. Even if she did go over there and try to help Jake, she knew the pilot would overpower her. Jake squirmed, trying to untie his hands, but wasn't succeeding. Not only were his hands tied back, but so were his feet. And now the pilot forced him onto a chair, tying him down with multiple chains. While he was doing that, Miley began dragging herself over to the phone, but as she reached it, she felt a sweaty hand grab her curls and drag her closer to Jake. One hand pressed against her neck, while the harassed her. Miley kicked her healthy knee up, struggling to push him away. He pulled a knife out from his pocket, resting it against her neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she closed her eyes. She opened them, hoping it was only a nightmare, but it wasn't. He was now forcing her clothing off, while Jake struggled to get free.

"Please don't, please." Miley meekly begged.

"Just shut up!" He slapped her across the face. She shivered her whole body trembling. She tried to move, but he was too powerful.

"No! No! No! I said no!" But it was too late. Everything was taken away from her. Jake shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the horrific shrieks of his girlfriend. He couldn't bare to sit here and do nothing. He squirmed, trying to get out, but he couldn't. "Stop it! Please! Somebody help!"

Sophia quietly tip toed half way down the steps, where she paused at the terrifying scene. She quickly looked away and over to Jake, who mouthed to call 911. She ran upstairs quietly, quickly searching for a phone. And when she soon found one, she dialed 911. Jake continued to squirm, as Miley's shrieks continued. He wanted to sob. He wanted to breakdown. He was sitting here, while his girlfriend was being raped. How could he let this happen? How could he have let this guy take over? How could he have looked away and let this guy in?

"Please stop! Please!" She cried, tears spilling out of her eyes like a faucet. She squirmed, trying to get away, but it was hopeless. And it was far too late. The sirens then went off.

He looked around, trying to make an escape. But the door was kicked down and FBI's, police officers, paramedics, and firefighters were all their. "Don't move!"

"I'll shoot her!" He sat down besides Miley and pointed the gun towards her, as the police pointed their guns toward him.

"Put the gun down and nobody gets hurt."

"You put yours down." He held the gun to Miley's head, as the police officers slowly lowered their guns. He moved the gun, shooting towards Miley, but she slid out of the way. He dropped the gun and repeatedly slapped and punched Miley. "You stupid slut! Look what you did!" He fell on top of her as a bullet shot through his back. She sobbed, as everyone dashed over to the scene. One paramedic wrapped a blanet around Miley, while another let Jake lose. Although Jake was supposed to leave to the ambulance, he ran to Miley, folding her in his arms.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that."

"Sir, you need to be taken to surgery, immediatly. You're bleeding too much." A paramedic, pulled him away, while another took Miley to an ambulance.

Miley buried her face in her hands, continuing to sob. A woman FBI, pulled her into her arms, trying to comfort her. "Shh, it's over. It's all over."

_Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry about the delayed update, lately. It's been very hard to update, so please stick with me. I promise once July comes around, updates will be sooner and quicker. I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Miley stared up at the hospital ceiling, glad to have all the testing done with. She wanted Jake to be finished with his surgery and be brought in here. She needed someone, because right now she felt completely alone. She felt disgusting, even though she had scrubbed herself so hard, she felt as if she would ever be clean. She curled up in a ball, sobbing. But she suddenly wiped her tears away as she heard the door opening. Her Father quietly came in, slightly smiling. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay." She whipered hoarsly, even though she felt far from okay.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Miley looked down at her hands, avoiding eye contact.

"Miley..." Robby Ray's voice trailed off, trying to form words. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, it does't matter."

"Miley, yes it does."

"I...he...he raped me." She whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks. Robby Ray felt his knees go weak. No father wanted to see their daughter like this. And when it happened, they didn't know what to say.

"Um...well...they caught him."

"I know. He landed on me after they shot him."

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, trying to change the subject for now.

"You know what I want? I want to stop seeing him raped me and abuse me over and over again. I want to be able to sleep at night without waking up every five minutes from a nightmare. I want to be able to walk again without falling. I want to go to school without people staring and whispering every time I pass. I want to live a normal life again!" She sobbed watching a tear slip from her Father's eye.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He quickly said, dashing out of the room. He ran all the way to the bathroom, catching his balance against the bathroom counters. He leaned against the counters with his hands, sobbing. Their family had overcome many obstancle, but how were they going to overcome this one?

Miley wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath. The door opened again, this time it was Lilly. "Hey, how do you feel, Jake...he told me what happened."

"He's up?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, they're going to bring him in, in a few minutes." Lilly replied, sitting down on the chair beside her. Her stomach was growing rapidly and standing was becoming a discomfort. "How do you feel?"

"Disgusting."

"Yeah, I know how you feel..."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea what you were going through at the time, but now I feel the same way and...I...I can't even explain it."

"It's okay. You don't have to. I know exactly how you feel. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. You went to the doctor today, right? How was it?" Miley asked, trying to get her mind off of things.

"Good. Oliver and I can't choose between the names Delilah, Julieanna, Charolette, and Kailey,"

"Those are really pretty."

"Which one's your favorite?"

"Um...I don't know. I like them all." Miley forced a partial smile before the door opened. A familiar nurse wheeled Jake's gurney into Miley's room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything, we're all in the waiting room and we have the girls with us." Lilly smiled, standing up, and making her way out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked as the nurse closed the door behind her.

"Disgusting. Terrified. Confused." More tears traced a path down her cheeks.

"I feel terrible. I should have stopped him...I..."

"Jake...don't. It's not your fault." She said as she hopped out of her bed and hopped on her good leg, onto Jake's gurney. They intertwined, both of them beginning to cry. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Having...having...se..."

"Miley, I'm not mad at you." Even though she struggled to get the words out, Jake knew what she meant. "You didn't choose to do it. I love you and you know that, no matter what happens."

"I feel disgusting and I was in the shower for a while." She sobbed, burrying her head in Jake's chest.

"Was there any...internal damage?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what. I wasn't really listening. All I know is I was bleeding heavily and they gave me stitches." Miley responded, letting more tears slip from her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Take a nap." Jake suggested, stroking through Miley soft curls with his healthy arm.

"I haven't slept in months because every time I closed my eyes I saw him attacking me. Now every time I close them I see him...you know." She couldn't even say the word.

"You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He continued to stroke her hair, letting the silence fall between them. She was soon asleep and he didn't budge. He didn't want to wake her up. She was finally sleeping.

Lilly quietly entered again, tip toeing when she realized Miley was sleeping. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess?"

"Does your arm hurt?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, but I'm okay."

"Do you want something to eat?" She questioned, resting her hand on her stomach.

"I'm good. I don't really have an appitite right now."

"Did...did you see it...happening?" Lilly hesitated, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"A second of it, but a second I'll never forget. And I heard her screaming. That was the worst part. Just sitting there and not being able to do anything. I tried so hard to get free and I just couldn't. And I hate myself right now, because I should of tried harder."

"Jake, don't blame yourself. Maybe if you did break free, he would have killed you."

"I'd rather him have killed me than raped her."

"That would have been worse for her. If I would choose between being raped or having Oliver killed, I would have chose being raped without even hesitating. Even though I was already raped."

"I hate seeing her like this. And I...I heard her pain and there was nothing I could do about it. I was just sitting there while she...she was in pain. How could I let this happen? How could I have let him in the house?"

"Stop blaming yourself. Because if you didn't let him in, he would have ran and gotten her another time. Maybe while no one was around. And then he could have klled her or seriously hurt her."

"How quickly did you get over it?"

"Well, once I told everyone and I got a little later into the pregnancy I was okay. But I still get a little upset every now and then. And he _only _raped me. He did so much more to Miley." Lilly responded, shaking her head.

"Why did this happen to you guys? And why was she the target?"

"I don't know. Because she's so sweet. Because she's so innocent. Because she's gorgeous."

"Are the girls alright?"

"They seem fine, other than the damage that was already done. Sophia told me she didn't see anything because the couch was in the way and Isabella didn't really know what was going on."

"What kind of person would do this? I just don't understand how you can do something like this. What...what if she gets pregnant?"

"They gave her a medicine, it's like the morning after pill. It's not 100% effective, but nobody usually gets pregnant after. I _wasn't _able to take it, because I was still on the plane. And she probably doesn't have an STD because all results were official yesterday and they all came back negative." Lilly explained, rubbed her belly.

"Do you think she'll ever get over any of this?" Jake asked, looking down.

"Hopefully, eventually. It was easier for me, because I'm kind of excited to have a baby, because I love kids. _And _she had it so bad. Most of the time he wasn't even around us, he was just attacking her. It's not fair either, because she was trying to save everyone. She was trying so hard to get him to leave us alone. And while he was raping the people she was punching and pushing him, anything to get him to stop."

"And then he attacked her more. I can't believe this. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to go to New York and have a great time on her concert, but no."

"Is...is she going to be Hannah again? I didn't want to tell her, but people are kind of figuring out that Hannah Montana is another person, because they realized she had to be on that plane, because she never made it to New York." Lilly informed, glancing over at Miley who hadn't budged.

"I don't even think she's though about Hannah after the incident." Jake replied. "I just hope she's okay. I love her so damn much."

_Review! _

**Poll For Lilly's Baby's Name**

**A-Delilah**

**B- Julieanna**

**C-Charolette**

**D- Kailey**

Please tell me the **letter **of the one you choose in a review! Thanks and please vote, every vote counts!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Miley's eyelids seperated from one another, her eyes wandering the room. They landed on Jake, whose healthy arm was wrapped around her. He smiled at her, before speaking up. "You're finally up, sleepy head?"

"How...how long was I sleeping for?"

"Three hours." He replied, as she slowly began to sit up.

"I was sleeping for that long? Weren't you bored?"

"No, I slept a little while too and I was talking to Lilly and Oliver for a while. Besides, staring at your gorgeous face, isn't boring."

She blushed at his comment, as he sat up beside her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed his lips against hers. "I'm glad you actually slept."

"I feel safe in your arms." She slightly smiled, resting her head against his healthy shoulder. They fit together like a puzzle piece. "How long do you have to wear a cast?"

"Just a week. Then it should be healed." He replied, stroking through her soft curls. "How long do you have to stay here?"

"I don't know. Probably not long." Miley responded, just before a nurse entered.

"You're discharged. You two are free to go when ever you want."

"There's your answer." Miley slightly grinned, her eyes searching the room for her crutches. "Where..."

"Right here." Jake hopped out of the bed, handing the crutches to Miley, as she slid her brace.

"Thanks and calm down, my leg just needs some air." She followed him into the waiting room where her Father was waiting. "Oh, I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't know if you two were sleeping. And how else would you get home. Jake can't drive and he doesn't have a car here."

"Right." Miley whispered, Just before her Father left a kiss on her head. The car ride was quiet with the exception of the radio. Jake supported Miley with his good arm as she hopped out of the car. He helped her to the door and Robby Ray opened it, relieved to see that the crime investigation was finished and Jackson cleaned up after them. But that didn't stop Miley from remembering. She collasped to the floor, her crutches clinking against the wooded floor. She curled up in a ball, ignoring the excruciating pain in her knee. She buried her head in her arms and covered her hears with her hands. She sobbed while Jake and Robby Ray watched in shock. Neither of them what to do.

Jake knelt to the floor beside her, resting a hand on her back. "Miley, are you alright?"

"Don't touch me! Please stop! Please!" She shrieked, leaving them both clueless of what to do.

Jackson- followed by Sadie- ran down the steps, terrified of what was happening. "Is she okay?"

Robby Ray looked up at his son, before bringing his eyes back onto his daughter. She finally calmed down, but feared opening her eyes. Jake bent down beside her again, riskfully taking her hand. "Miley, it's me, Jake. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." Her eyes slowly and cautiously opened, staring into Jake's eyes. "You okay?"

"No." She fell into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh...it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." But even after he said it the first time, Miley was raped. He lifted her up, bringing her to the couch.

"No, please. I don't want to be here. He...he did...it...right...ri...right there." She pointed to the spot right in front of the couch, where a strong _Febreeze _smell was developing.

"Why...why don't we go to your room." He carried her up the stairs, leaving Robby Ray, Jackson,and Sadie speechless.

"This is bad." Robby Ray said in a low,almost husky voice.

"Can't she get off the crutches?"

"It took longer to heal, but she shouldn't have bent it right here. We were supposed to go to the doctors tomorrow, but I don't know if she'll feel up to it." Robby Ray looked over at the steps. "I just...I hope she's going to be okay."

_Review! Sorry it's short! _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Miley! Breakfast!" Robby Ray called, sliding the plates across the table. "Are you going to school tomorrow, Jake?"

"Probably. I'm not sure. If Miley needs me then no." He replied, just before Miley made her way into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning." She forced a smile, sliding into a chair.

"I made your favorite french toast this morning and your favorite bacon." Robby Ray slid the french toast in front of his daughter. It was smothered in butter and syrup and finished with whip cream and a strawberry. The kind of french toast he only made on occasions.

"I'm not eating meat anymore. I'm a vegetarian and I'm not hungry."

Robby Ray, Jackson, and Jake all exchanged looks. They all knew where this was going. "Baby, please eat."

"I'm not hungry, Jake."

"You're not hungry? Or you're going to stop eating?" Jake stared her straight in the eyes, trying to stay calm.

"You think it's easy for me to go through this? I'm afraid if I turn around _he'll _be standing there. I can't sleep at night because I'm afraid I'll wake up and _he'll _be there. I was stuck on a plane with him for almost a month and now he...he...raped me!"

"But Miley, you're really skinny. You don't need to lose weight." Jackson sighed, fearing the worst.

"You don't understand! I'm not trying to lose weight! I would mind if I did, but...this is the only thing I have control over! Everything else is gone! Okay? I couldn't even control when I lost my...my..." Her voice trailed off, struggling to spit the last word out.

"Miley, it's all over now."

"No, it's not! It's not over when every time you close your eyes he's there attacking you! It's not over when you can't even sit in your own house without being scared! It's not over when you almost have a heart attack every time you hear a loud noise! And last time you told me that, he came back and raped me!"

"Miley..."

"No, please...just...I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?" Robby Ray's heart felt as if it stopped.

"Live! I just can't! Okay? I just...I need to die." She grabbed a steak knife from the drawer and sliced a gash in her arm. Blood spilled everywhere and Robby Ray quickly dialed 911.

"Miley! What are you doing? Please stop!" Jake grabbed her wrist, placing a napkin on the gash, but it was quickly absorbed with blood. Miley pulled away from Jake's grip, dashing out of the house. "Miley! Please!" He ran after her, Jackson, and Robby Ray following with the phone.

"Miley, please stop!" Jackson called chasing after her. She ran as fast as she could down the beach. She splashed into the water, the rough waves hitting her. "Miley, stop! Somebody help!"

Jake was speechless as Miley quickly headed far into the water. He knew she could barley swim and with the wave being this rough, she would drown. He ran after her and just as he thought nothing could get worse, rain poured out from the skies. The loud thunder startled those on the beach as they surrounded the scene. Jackson and Robby Ray nervously wacthed as Miley dissapeared and Jake quickly swam. The now dark sky was lit by the furious lightenin, which struck above. Robby Ray couldn't wait for the ambulance any longer. He jumped in after Jake and swam out as far as he was. Jackson's eyes wandered the beach searching for someone to help, but lifegaurds weren't on duty until noon on weekdays. And it was currently eleven.

Jake pulled Miley into his arms, but she was still. Completely still. He hair clung against her face and her body went pale. He ran through the water with her in his arms, making his way to the sand. Robby Ray followed, his legs becoming tired. Jake gently dropped her to the warm said, pushing her hair out of her face. "Miley, please wake up. Please, Miley." He repeatedly colliding his hands with her stomach, but nothing happened. He connected his lips with her, breathing in the air. He continued to press her stomach, until finally she coughed up water. She continued to couch, blood streaming from her mouth. Jake glanced at her arm, which was covered in blood. She gasped for air, her body shivering.

The ambulance arrived, rushing to the scene. It was funny how sometimes minutes could feel like hours. Paramedics lifted her onto a gurney rushing her into the ambulance. Jake followed convincing the doctors to let him stay with her. "I'm not leaving her side. No matter what you say, you can't make me leave her." And he didn't. He held her hand tight as they performed heart compressions. Another doctor quickly stitched her arm. "Why is there blood coming out of her mouth?"

"Sir, right now we need to focus on one thing. And that's her heart. There's hardly any pulse." They finally arrived, rushing her into the nearest room, where Jake continued to hold her hand. "Chase, call a code!" The doctor slipped a metal tool down Miley's mouth, while another doctor hooked her onto different machines. "Her heart's dropping!"

"Not again." Jake moaned, recalling the first time it happened. Right after she was found on the plane.

"Sir, you need to leave." A nurse instructed, handing Dr. Chase the shock paddles.

"I'm not leaving. You can't make me." He held her hand tighter as the doctor collided the paddles with Miley's chest. Her body popped into the air, before falling back onto the gurney. They repeated three more times. That's when her pulse became steady.

"We need oxygen and a blood transfusion!"

"Got it!" A nurse flew into the room, hooking Miley into the IV. She slid an oxygen mass on Miley, before injecting various fluids into her. "She's got severe hypoxemia! 74%!"

"Call a code! We're losing her! Her heart's dropping again!"

All Miley could see was the bright light. She opened her eyes and there was her Mother. As beautiful as she remembered. She collided with the arms that folded around her. She missed her warm hugs so much. Her Mother pressed her lips against Miley's head, holding her in her arms.

_Review! _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

All Miley could see was the bright light. She opened her eyes and there was her Mother. As beautiful as she remembered. She collided with the arms that folded around her. She missed her warm hugs so much. Her Mother pressed her lips against Miley's head, holding her in her arms. "It's not your time. You have a whole life ahead of you."

"But I don't want to go back. I wanna stay here...with you."

"And leave Jake? And your Father? And Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson? They're all there for you. You'll get through this. Right now is just a rough time. I love you and I'll be waiting her for you when it _is _your time. But that's a long long time from now." She gave her daughter a tight squeeze, before letting her go. "Say hi to Daddy and Jackson. Goodbye."

Miley's body popped in the air, her eyes landing on Jake. She continueously coughed, vomitting up more water. She finally calmed down, curling up in a ball and sobbing. The doctors one by one left the room, leaving the two privacy. "Miley, you're supposed to keep your knee straight."

"Do you think I care? I don't give a crap about my stupid knee anymore! It's fine. I just ran on it. But of course I'm able to walk on it now. Not when I really needed to, before I was...raped."

"Miley, you can't leave me, I love you." Jake took her hand in his, staring into her eyes.

"If you loved me, you'd let me die."

"Miley...don't. Don't even say that."

"If you love me, you'd let me die." She repeated, feeling tears trickle down her face. It must have been contagious, because tears began to roll down Jake's face as well.

"Miley, please stop. I love you and _that's _why I can't let you die."

"Why? I'll be happier dead. Don't you want me happy?"

"Killing yourself isn't the solution."

"Then what is?" Her voice cracked, as she took a deep breath. "Because I was stuck on a plane with a murder for a whole month and now I've been in therapy for seven months and I'm still depressed and tramatized! I can't live like this. I just...I wish he killed me on the plane. I should have been one of those people who didn't get to their spots in time, but...but I wasn't."

"Do you really want to leave me?" Jake whispered, unable to control his tears.

"No, but...I just can't do it anymore. I just..." Her voice trailed off as she began to sob. Jake sat on the bed beside her, pulling her on his lap. He folded his arms around her and began to sob with her. He loved her so damn much and he didn't want her to leave. He _couldn't _let her leave. But she didn't want to leave his arms either. She wanted to stay in his grip forever. This is where she felt safe. This is where she felt comfortable. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. ":My mom told me it'll all get better. That this is just a rough time. Do you think she's right?"

"Your Mom? Your Mom died years ago."

"But I saw her...and I told her I wanted to stay with her, but she told me it wasn't my time yet. And that she'll be waiting there for me when it is my time."

"You...mean...you died?"

"I guess." She whispered, clearing her throat. "I don't want to die."

"You don't have to." Jake shook his head, still staring into her beautiful eyes. She sat on him, facing him, his arms still wrapped around her.

"There's a part of me that does and a part of me that doesn't. I don't want to live the rest of my life remembering this or being tramatized. But I want to stay with you and everyone else, and...I don't know."

"Don't kill yourself, because once you die, there's no coming back to see us. You'll have to wait a long time to see us again and you won't be able to do anything of the things you wanted to. But if you stay with us, there's a chance you'll get over the...tragedy. I know you'll never forget it and sometimes you will be terrified or have nightmares because of it, but it'll get much better than now, because you have all these peopleto help you get over it..."

Miley was startled as loud sirens filled the bulidining. She covered her ears, the loud noise recalling memories. "Jake, what's happening?" She asked as "lockdowns" were shouted throughout the building.

"I don't know. Just stay calm." He hopped out of the bed, wheeling it to the corner of the room, where it was unable to be seen from the little window in the door. Not that it mattered, because he covered it with an empty file. He shut the lights and hopped back into the bed with Miley. He held her tight, feeling her body tremble. "Miley..you're..." He was cut off by the loud gunshots. Just like the plane started...

_Review! I am going away tomorrow so I will not be updating for the next week or so. And yes, I left a cliffhanger. Review! _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Miley trembled in Jake's arms, her heart racing as footsteps approached. They were as silent as possible, both of them holding their breath. Miley gasped as the door knob continuously rattled. Jake tightened his grip around Miley, biting down on his tounge. Both of them stared as the door creaked open. Although both of them were terrified, they stayed silent. But Miley's heart stopped as her eyes landed on him. The pilot. "Oh my god." She whispered, her voice unsteady. Jake's held her close to him, neither of them budging.

"Don't move." The pilot gritted his teeth, pointing the gun to Miley's face. How could this happen? Again? Wasn't he caught? Shouldn't he be in jail?

"Please don't hurt her." Jake begged, holding Miley even tighter-if possible.

"Shut up and she'll be fine!" His face grew red with anger. "Miley, up here now! You told everyone what happened last time, huh? You even told the police? Well I'm here to do it again."

Jake wouldn't let go, but Miley slipped from his grip. She stumbled as she quickly jumped out of the bed, but managed to catch her balance, standing directly where he instructed. Jake wanted to get up and attack him, but he didn't chance risking Miley's life. Miley avoided eye contact as the pilot glanced up and down her body. It had felt as if she were standing on the plane again. She shivered at his touch, her body tensing. His hand slid up her shirt, where she attempted to push him away. "Please don't, I'll do anything."

"Kill _him_!" The pilot pointed the gun towards Jake, causing tears to well up in Miley's eyes.

"No, please." She begged, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"Then let me do it, again."

"Okay, okay." She sobbed, feeling his hand wander her body. Jake rested his finger against his lip as he quietly approached the pilot from behind. But the door suddenly opened, causing the pilot to slam Miley's body against the wall and push Jake to the floor. He sighed as the familiar man threw Lilly and Oliver into the room.

"What are you doing? I told you to warn me before you brought them here!" The pilot slammed the door shut as Miley and Lilly exchanged looks.

Jake jumped up, dashing to Miley's side. "Are you alright?"

"Don't touch her!" The pilot pulled Jake away from Miley, pushing him to the floor again.

"Please don't hurt him," came Miley's meek voice.

"Then let me do it again!" He slapped her across the face, pulling a second gun from his pocket. He tossed it to the other man, who held Lilly and Oliver.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She choked down her tears, still sobbing uncontrollably. Miley struggled to get him to stop his harrassment, but he pulled her hospital gown off.

"Leave her alone!" Jake scrambled to his feet, pushing the pilot to the floor. But it only made things worse.

"You make another move or sound and I kill her." He pressed the gun against Miley's head, his finger gently resting on the trigger.

"Okay, I'm...I'm sorry." Jake slowly backed away, feeling completely helpless.

"Nathan, tie him up, I'm not dealing with him." The pilot pointed to Jake, who shut his eyes tight. Last time this happened, she was raped. What would happen this time? And even though Jake fought Nathan, he ended up chained in the chair beside the hospital bed. Jake glanced down at the tight chains wrapped around him, feeling his circulation beginning to cut off.

And now Miley was pushed to the floor with the pilot on top of her. She closed her eyes, fresh tears dampening her terrified face. He forced his lips on her as she tried to move. But he was too powerful. His body left her no room to move or breathe. "Please...please stop. You're hurting me."

"If I stop, he's dead," he pointed towards Jake, before pointing to Lilly's large stomach. "and her baby is dead."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Her voice was almost a whisper as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Just kill me and leave her alone," came Jake's voice, a tear carving down his cheek.

"No, no. Jake, please. I'd rather him torture me than kill you. I can't live without you."

"Awe, what a sweet thing to say. " He evily grinned. "Now shut up!" He slapped her across the face, calling Nathan over. "You take over for now."

Miley shut her eyes as Nathan rested his hand on her flat stomach. He pulled himself on top of her, pressing her back against the cold tiles. But her eyes suddenly opened as a wince escaped from Lilly's mouth. There was the pilot, pressing a gun against Lilly's stomach. Oliver feared to move the slightest bit. He didn't want to take the chance. Because if he did move, the pilot was likely to pull the trigger and the baby...would be gone.

Miley wasn't going to let this happen again. She glanced at the disgusting, sloppy, overweight man on top of her. Although he was heavy and was leaving no room for Miley to breath, he didn't look too strong. She kicked her leg between his legs, causing him to roll beside her in pain. The sudden movements startled the pilot, causing him to drop the gun and turn to Miley. Although she felt exremely weak-considering she had drowned and went into cardiac arrest earlier today- Miley managed to dash across the room to Lilly and Oliver, where she grabbed the gun. She pointed it towards the pilot, struggling to pull the trigger. Her hands felt so weak and were trembling uncontrollably. "Miley, give it to me, quick!" Oliver's voice startled Miley. She jumped so high the gun slipped out of her hand, clicking against the floor. And before anyone had a chance to move, the pilot threw Miley to the floor. Oliver quietly straightened his leg, attempting to reach the gun.

"You touch that gun and I will hurt her so bad." He warned, pulling Miley up by her hair. He wrapped his arms around her neck, causing her to squirm. Oliver couldn't just sit here and watch and he was the only one who was able to help. Lilly was stuck on the floor, unable to sit up because of her large stomach, Jake was chained to the chair, with his yes closed, cringing at every sound Miley made, and Miley was be thrown around and abused. Oliver watched the pilot throw Miley to the floor, before crawling on top of her. He quickly grabbed the gun, but the pilot turned around. He grabbed Miley's wrist hard, pulling her to her feet. He held her close to him, leaving her hardly any room to breathe. "Go ahead. Shoot!"

Oliver held the gun up to them, his fingers shaking on the trigger. It was almost impossible for him to shoot the pilot, without shooting Miley. Especially because he was inexperienced with guns. He stood there, looking around the room. Why wasn't anyone trying to help them? The whole hospital was in lock down, which meant the police had been called. He held the gun up with one hand, as he knelt down beside Lilly. He gently placed the gun beside him, before quickly helping Lilly up. The pilot slammed Miley against the door, forcing his lips on hers. She tried to move away, but he was too strong. His hands held her shoulders against the wall and his body was pressed against hers. She lifted her knee, colliding it right below his stomach. He let out a groan, but still left her no room. He slammed her against the wall several times, before slapping her across the face. He then threw her on the floor, kicking her against the wall.

Oliver had gotten Lilly back onto her feet, before grabbing the gun again. The pilot was not too close to Miley, but he didn't stop moving. And when he realized Oliver was trying to shoot again, he pulled Miley back up, holidng her in front of him. "Please, stop." Miley begged, feeling his grip become tighter and tighter with every second.

"Shut up!" He lifted his leg, colliding his foot with the back of her bad knee. She let out a wince, her knee giving out. She almost fell to the floor, but the pilot grabbed her neck.

"Don't you have a family? Would you want someone doing _this_ to them?" Miley coughed, feeling it become harder to breathe. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, as he loosened his grip just a smidgen.

"I don't _have_ family. My parents...I don't know where they went and my sister has a restraining order against me."

"Maybe because you act like this." Miley suggested, trying to find a soft spot.

"I don't really care." He threw her against the door again, digging his nails beneath her skin.

"But I have family. And do you really want my family to lose me? My Mom died when I was ten. She had cancer and our family suffered, do you want that to happen again?" She knew she sounded stupid, considering he had already murdered various people and _made _people suffer. "Please."

"I like when people have to suffer." He laughed, moving his hand throughout her almost bare body.

"But why?" Miley took her eyes off of the pilot for a few seconds, glancing at the others. Jake was watching the two of them, fresh tears dampening his cheeks, Lilly was sitting on a chair beside Oliver, Oliver was standing beside Lilly, still holding the gun, and Nathan-the pilot's partner- was just lying on the floor.

"It's fun. I was bored one day when I was a teenager and my sister was annoying her, so I wanted her to suffer. And ever since then it's fun to watch people suffer."

"You're disgusting. You think it's _fun _to watch people suffer?" She asked rhetorically, her body becoming tense. "Well it's not! You try being the one who is suffering!" She kicked between his legs again-since this seemed to be everyone's weak spot- before pushing him to the floor. She kicked him, but when she went to kick him again, he grabbed her leg and pulled her beside him. He stood up, pressing his foot against Miley's stomach.

"I don't have to, because I'm stronger than you." He evily laughed, pressing his foot harder. Miley cringed as multiple bullets flew over her head. She glanced at Oliver, who dropped the gun to the floor. He attempted to shoot, but the pilot moved out of the way. And now the gun had no more bullets. He was hopeless.

The pilot stared at Miley furiously, before attacking her. Punching, slapping, kicking, and throwing her around. Jake shook beneath the chains, struggling to get free. He couldn't watch. His girlfriend was being beaten to death and he was stuck here, helpless. Oliver jumped in on the scene, but the pilot punch his nose, causing it to bleed. "Nathan! Tie him up!

"Please, leave her alone!" Jake screamed, as Nathan forced Lilly out of the chair and threw Oliver in it instead. Lilly's eyes wandered the room, feeling helpless. Oliver and Jake were now both tied up and Miley was being beaten...and here she was, helpess, her stomach so large it looked as if she was going to pop at any minute, even though she was in her seventh month.

But Lilly couldn't watch any longer. She couldn't watch her best friend- who had helped her through _everything_ and was _always _there- being killed. She wobbled over, kicking his back, just after he slapped Miley across the face. He rolled his eyes, before turning around and pushing Lilly's stomach. She lost her balance, her butt landing on the hard patterned floor. She winced as she clenched her stomach.

And for the few seconds the pilot had been focused on Lilly, Miley dragged herself to the door, her whole body throbbing in pain. She quickly unlocked the door, before throwing it open. She tried to walk, but her body hurt to much and she was too weak. She collasped to the floor, dragging herself out of the room. And just as she thought she was finally escaping, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her neck to face the pilot, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Help! Somebody help us! We're in room 202! Please get us help! Please!"

But then there was a scream. And all Jake saw was Miley's body fall to the floor...

_Review! (sorry it took so long to update) _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

And for the few seconds the pilot had been focused on Lilly, Miley dragged herself to the door, her whole body throbbing in pain. She quickly unlocked the door, before throwing it open. She tried to walk, but her body hurt too much and she was too weak. She collasped to the floor, dragging herself out of the room. And just as she thought she was finally escaping, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her neck to face the pilot, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Help! Somebody help us! We're in room 202! Please get us help! Please!"

But then there was a scream. And all Jake saw was Miley's body fall to the floor. "What just happened?"

"Oh my god. Her head is bleeding. He pushed her and then she fell, but she hit her head on a door knob. I don't know what to do. And he...the pilot...he's...he's still beating her." Lilly babbled, before burrying her head in her hands and sobbing. How could this happen? Why did this happen? They had already been through so much. It seemed as if the trama would never end.

Jake shook beneath the chains, fighting to get out. He couldn't stay here any longer. He glanced at the pilot beating Miley right outside the room. "Lilly, can you get up?" He whispered, wondering where Nathan had dissapeared to.

Lilly struggled to get up, but she managed to scramble to her feet. She quickly wobbled to Jake, undoing the ties on his hand. But she was puzzle by the chains around his waist. She had not a clue how the pilot had done this. "I don't know how to do this."

"I'll figure it out, just go untie Oliver's hands." He whispered, loud enough for only Lilly to hear. She did as told, while Jake struggled with the chains. He finally broke loose, helping Oliver out. "You two sneak away, I'll distract the pilot. There's got to be like a thousand police officers trying to figure how to get us. I don't know what's taking so long, but tell them we need help now. If we don't get it, it'll be too late."

Lilly nodded, her body shaking. "Maybe you should go alone, Oliver. I'm too slow."

"No, I'll carry you if I have to. I'm not leaving you here. And Jake, be careful, man." Oliver sighed, never feeling so frightened in his life.

"Okay, follow me, quietly." He whispered, sneaking behind the pilot. He nodded to Lilly and Oliver and they took off. They started slow, but Oliver swooped Lilly off her feet and soon dissapeared around the corner. Meanwhile, Jake struggled to fight the pilot. "Please just leave us alone! I love her! Do you know what it's like to love someone?"

"Jake?" Miley slowly opened her eyes, wishing she hadn't. One, because the pilot was still there. And two, because her body was in unbearable pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks for the millionth time this year. Senior year was supposed to be the best year. And it was her worst. She had already missed a total of two months of school. And now she would be missing even more school.

She lifted her arm to her head, feeling a sticky stubstance in her hair. She pulled her hand back down and gawked at the blood covering her entire hand. She glanced at Jake, who was still fighting the pilot. "Miley, get up and run."

"I...I can't." Her voice was low and husky as she laid there in her undergarments stiff.

"Please, just stop. What can I do to make you stop?" Jake begged, putting his arms up to sheild his face.

"Kill her."

"No, what can I do to make you leave _both _of us alone?"

"Kill yourself."

Jake sighed. "No. I want you to leave-wait...if I kill myself, will you leave her alone?"

"No, Jake." Miley whispered, but they both ignored her.

The pilot grinned. "Sure."

"Jake, don't. He not going to listen and it's only going to make things worse." Miley begged, as the room began to spin.

Jake glanced back and forth between Miley and the pilot. Miley drifted into a delirious haze as blood continued to flow from her head onto the hallway floors. The pilot held Jake against the wall with an evil expression locked on his face. Jake had to do something. He had to help Miley and he had to do it now. He lifted his knee up, causing the pilot to fall to the floor in pain. Jake quickly scooped Miley in his arms, dashing down the hall. But he paused as she winced. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"E-everything...hurts." She whispered huskily as she struggled to stay conscious. Jake glanced back at the pilot, noticing him starting for them. He picked up speed, running down the stairs as fast as he could. He stumbled out the door, noticing crowds of people-police officers, paramedics, firefighters, FBI's, the press, nurses and doctors, a few patients, and family members.

"Miley!" Robby Ray screamed, attempting to dash over to his daughter, but police officers pulled him back. "That's my daughter! That's my daughter!"

Everyone gasped as the pilot came out after them, holding a knife. He headed towards them, his eyes locked on Miley. But before he could make another move, a police officer pulled the trigger on his gun. The bullet collided with the pilot's leg, causing him to collapse to the floor. "We've got the second one." A police spoke into his device, as another police officer slid the handcuffs around the pilot's wrists. Paramedics pulled Miley onto a gurney, but the second they touched her she screamed in pain. They quickly wheeled her into the closest room, doctors and nurses following to help. Most of the other patients had evacuated and were transferred to other hospitals.

A doctor led Jake into a room, even though he had insisted he was okay and needed to be with Miley. But after he was discharged with a few bruises and scratches, he dashed into Miley's room, once again insisted he needed to be with her. And even though he wasn't there for the stitches or the x-rays, MRI scan and CAT scan, he was here now, holding her hand while they applied her casts, gave her medicine, and injected her fluids.

"Does that hurt?" Jake asked, pointing the the IV in Miley's right arm.

"Jake, that's the least of my pain." Miley leaned against the back of the bed, wincing as she did.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so sore." She said huskily, breaking into tears.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to get better."

"I'm so scared, Jake. Where is he going to show up next? School? Your house?"

"Miley, he's not going to escape again..."

"Why not? He's done it before. Twice! And he's gotten away with other murders!" Her voice cracked mid-sentence as she felt her fractured rib throb in pain.

"Because they decided on the death sentence."

"So that's what he gets away with? He put so many people in misery, he ruined innocent children's live, he tramatized so many people and this is his consequence? He should go through what he put everyone else through! He has no idea how much misery he's put me in!" She took a deep breath as her sobs filled the room. "I'm terrified, Jake. I don't feel safe anywhere."

"Shh, it's all going to get better."

_Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Miley's body ached when she woke up the next morning. She glanced at the clock, reading eight thirty. She knew the pain killers had worn off by now, considering her pain increased. She took a deep breath in, wincing at her throbbing ribs. Two of them had been fractured and there was nothing to do to help it. But that wasn't the only injury she had. She also had a laceration of the scalp- which led to a skin hemorrhage-, a minor concussion, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained wrist, a sprained ankle, a torn foot ligament, a torn ankle tendon, and now requires a knee arthroplasty. And besides that her entire body was sore and covered in bruises. And her knee had finally been on its way to healing and now it was completely destroyed. It was impossible for it to heal.

Miley suddenly jumped as the door opened. Jake entered the room, holding a bouquet of assorted flowers-all of Miley's favorites. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Terrible."

"I brought you some flowers. And chocolates." He slid the flowers into the vase on the nightstand, before handing her the chocolates.

"Thanks." She slightly smiled.

Jake leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too." She said, before glancing around the room. "When is this all going to end?"

"When he's finally dead, rotting in Hell where he belongs." Jake placed his hand in hers, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"What if he escapes before then?"

"He can't. He's chained up. There's someone watching him twenty-four seven and if the door to his room opens there's an alarm that will go off."

"Well I won't feel safe until he's dead. And then he'll probably send someone else to kill me." She let a tear from her tired eyes. "But he doesn't want to kill me, he just wants to torture me. Jake, how am I ever suppose to get over this?"

"Miley, you're one of the strongest people I know. You're going to get over this and enjoy the rest of your life."

"I don't want to live while I'm getting over it. I just want to be normal again."

"Just think of our future together. You and me living happily together in our amazing house. I can see us living with a lot of pets. Probably a few dogs and cats, maybe a hamster or ferret. And making five beautiful babies." Jake smiled, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Five?" Miley laughed.

"Yup. And you're going to be the best mommy in the whole universe and we're going to watch our babies play and grow and we're going to grow old together. And we're going to live to see our great, great, great grandchildren. "

"Can we not talk about us being a hundred?" She laughed, loving every moment with Jake. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's why we're always going to be together."

"With our five kids and many pets?" She laughed again, something she missed doing.

"Yup." He nodded, before leaving a kiss on her lips. "And I got you to smile."

"That's just because you're so amazing." She smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. But they suddenly pulled apart as Oliver entered the room.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things."

"That's okay." Miley laughed. "How's Lilly doing?"

"Great. The baby is still healthy, except the doctor thinks there's a strong chance of the baby being born premature."

"Is...is she sad?"

"Well she's scared the baby will be born premature, but other than that she's doing well." Oliver replied. "She say's she's even going to go to graduation Saturday."

"Oh my god. Graduation. I completely forgot." Miley's jaw dropped open in shock. "I need a dress and shoes and..."

"Miley, I don't know if you're going to be out of the hospital by Saturday."

"It's Thursday. It's not like my heart stopped again."

"Yeah, but you had a concussion and hemorrhage." Jake reminded, gently rubbing her back.

"So? I'll be fine. I made it through the school year with all this going on and I'm lucky I'm graduating, considering I've lost a total of two months of school."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"Hey bud." Robby Ray stuck his head in the room, smiling at his daughter. "You have some visitors." He opened the door wider, letting Isabella and Sophia slip into the room.

"Miley!" Isabella jumped onto the bed, causing Miley to wince.

"Isabella, Miley's in a lot of pain, so we can't touch her, okay." Jake lifted her off the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

"Oh sorry."

"That's okay baby." Miley smiled. "How are you girls? I haven't seen you in a while."

"They found my Mom." Sophia's smile was so large, it went from ear to ear.

"Really? That's great!" Miley smiled, happy for her.

"She's on her way over. She was in New Jersey, but she's on her flight back to California now. She should be here in a few hours."

Miley smiled, shivering at the word flight. That woman must really love her daughter, to be flying back home after what happened to her on the plane. "And what about you, Isabella? Are you excited to meet your new family?"

"I met them. They nice!"

"Oh that's great. I'm happy for you girls."

"They're actually downstairs in the waiting room, but they said they were going to talk to you when you were feeling a little better." Robby Ray said. "Girls, why don't we go get something to eat downstairs. You want something Miley?"

"No, I'm okay."

"What about some fudge brownies that Lilly's Mom made?" Oliver asked, smiling as he tasted the delicious flavor in his mouth.

"Well…okay." Miley laughed. "She makes the best brownies."

"I'll go get some." Oliver followed Robby Ray and the girls out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Ya know what? I'm not going to let him ruin my life. That's what he wants and I'm not going to let that happen. I'm probably still going to be terrified until he's dead, but once he's gone it's time to change. I'm not going to be miserable because of him. I have a great family and before this happened, a great life. And nothing's going to change that. This is only going to make me stronger."

Jake smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze. "That's my girl."

_Review!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Miley gawked at the image in the mirror. The ruffled, purple, v-neck silk ended below the bust, leading to the black, fitted fabric. She glanced at the large bruise on her chest, layering concealer on it. She polished her lips with a lip gloss, before sitting back down in her wheel chair She slid on her purple heels, pushing her bangs behind her ears. She then wheeled over to the door, where her crutches rested against the wall. She switched to her crutches, slowly making her way downstairs. "My little girl is graduating."

"If only your little girl could walk." She hopped into the kitchen where her father was making coffee.

"Only a few more days."

"Yeah and the doctor said I still have to be careful because my knee can still dislocate." Miley moaned, sitting down in the kitchen chair.

"But it might not. And it won't be as bad as now. It won't be completely destroyed."

"Daddy..." Miley began, but her voice trailed off as if she changed her mind. "Never mind."

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything." He turned around, spilling a packet of sugar into his coffee.

"Yeah, it's nothing." She sighed, glancing outside the window. "Are you ready? We have to leave soon."

"Yup. You ready to leave now?" Robby Ray asked, pouring his coffee into a "to go" cup. "Or is it too early?"

"No, we can leave now." Miley stood up with the support of her crutches, before she followed Robby Ray and Jackson and Sadie to the car. Jackson and Sadie helped her into the passenger seat, before they slid into the middle. Robby Ray pulled onto the highway starting for the town center where the graduation was being held. The ride was quiet, with the exception of the radio. When they arrived, Miley met up with Jake and he helped her to the room they needed to be in. Everyone stared at the bruises and scars that were still visible, even under the layers of her concealer. She tried to ignore all the eyes on her, but her insecurity took over. "Jake, everyone's staring at me."

"Just ignore them." Jake sat down on the chair beside her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I can't."

"Don't let them ruin your day. You look beautiful."

"But I feel ugly." Miley looked down, staring a dark bruise on her leg.

"Miley, what's gotten into you? You're gorgeous and you always have been."

"You don't have to pretend to like me. I understand. Nobody wants to date a girl who can't even walk or has a hundred bruises all over her body or..."

"Miley, stop." Jake burrowed his eyebrows with confusion. "Where is this coming from? I'm not pretending to do anything. I love you and nothing's going to change that. And you're going to walk and the bruises are going to go away. But who cares if they don't? I don't care. Of course I want you to walk, because you want to walk, but that's not going to change the way I feel about you. Miley, even if you became ugly, which is impossible, I would still love you. You're my girl. Nothing in the universe is going to change that. Who cares what other people think about you? You still will always have me, and Lilly, and Oliver, and your dad. Okay?"

"I love you." She bit her lower lip as Jake leaned in to kiss her. Everyone stared as their lips connected.

"I love you too. Don't you ever forget that." Jake smiled, before Oliver entered the room, with Lilly wobbling behind him. Jake waved his hand in the air, catching Oliver's attention. They made their way over to Jake and Miley, all greeting each other.

"How was yesterday's doctor appointment?"

"The baby is doing well, but they're now saying the baby might be born on August 28th."

"That's a whole month earlier." Miley raised her eyebrows, glancing at Lilly's enormous stomach.

"I know, I'm really nervous. I'm going to be a mom in two months." Lilly leaned against Oliver as she rested her hands on her stomach.

"You're going to do great." Miley smiled, secretly glancing down at her own stomach.

"Okay, class of 2010, lets get into our line. We're going out in four minutes." Ms. Vacary shouted, starting the beginning of the line.

"Does that mean I have to leave you?" Miley frowned as she leaned onto her crutches.

Jake shook his head, holding his index finger up. "Ms. Vacary, Miley and Lilly both need held getting onto the stage, so is it alright if I sit with Miley and Oliver sits with Lilly?"

"Oh of course. Just remember what line you're in and who you're between and when your line gets up, just go to your spot. And Miley you're in the front row, so you can keep your leg extended."

"Okay, thanks." Miley smiled, before sneaking a look at Jake. He helped her to her spot, standing right behind her. She waved at Lilly and Oliver who headed towards the back end of the line together. "I can't believe were graduating."

"This year went so quick."

"Well...the beginning of it did." Miley raised her eyebrows recalling the horrendous year.

"Can you believe were going to college in September?" Jake said. Miley's face flushed and her eyes widened. "You alright?"

"I just...I don't know...I..."

"Okay everyone. It's time to go. Class of 2010 is ready to graduate." called, interrupting Miley. The line began to move and Miley tried to move as quickly as possible. But it was difficult to move quickly using crutches.

The graduation started with an entrance, then the speeches, and then the diplomas. Students went up one by one to receive their diplomas. And once they were all received everyone stood on stage, throwing their caps into the air. They were done and now they were moving onto another step in life.

"Congratulations." Robby Ray pulled his daughter into a hug, leaving a kiss on her head. "I'm so proud of you."

"Hey Miley, what were you saying before? Before we had to leave?" Jake asked, burrowing his eyebrows. Miley hopped to the corner, Jake following. "Is everything alright?"

Miley shook her head, taking in a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

__

Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry about the major delay. I was busier than I thought and then I was in the Bahamas. Updates will most likely be once a week, except for when I'm busy. Occasionally it will be more than that.

_ There has been a tie for the baby's name between Kailey and Julieanna. So please vote again between these two names. Thanks! Review! _

**Lilly's Baby's Name**

**A:Julieanna**

**B: Kailey**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Miley opened the bathroom door, before plopping herself down on the closed toilet. She let her crutches fall to the floor, causing a loud noise as they fell. Jake quietly entered, his eyes glancing back and forth between his miserable girlfriend and the three pregnancy tests perfectly aligned on the marble counter. Miley stared down at her legs, observing every bruise and every scratch on her leg. If she was pregnant she had no idea how she would be able to deliver the baby, considering she was still so weak and she her left knee was useless.

Jake didn't know what to say. He didn't think he'd be facing this problem, considering the doctors had given her a pill to prevent this after she was raped. But then again it was only eighty five percent affective and of course Miley was one of the fifteen percent did get pregnant. And one of the five percent of rape victims who become pregnant. So really the chances of her becoming pregnant were almost impossible, but all the symptoms were there. But then again what she had done to her knee was rare as well. And what had happened to them on the plane was a first in history.

"Jake, I'm really scared." Miley lifted her head up, breaking the silence.

"Miley, everything's going to be okay." Jake spoke soothingly, gently rubbing her back.

"This doesn't happen, Jake. Lilly and I were being attacked on a plane for a month and she became pregant, with a five percent chance. Now he comes back and he...he attacks me...and I take a pill t prevent becoming pregnant which is eighty five percent effective and I only had a five percent chance becoming pregnant before that, but yet I still manage to become pregnant."

"You don't know that you're actually pregnant. Maybe you just are afraid of becoming pregnant so you're putting the symptoms in your head."

"Jake, a woman knows when she's pregnant." Miley attempted to hold back her tear, but she no longer could. "So much for getting over things."

"My god, I can't believe the plane landed five times before they actually got you guys."

Miley's eyes widened at the news that Jake had just revealed. "What?"

"You didn't know that?"

"No." Miley felt stupid now. If she had know they had landed multiple times she could have made a sneak attack or try to get people off the plane and maybe even escape herself.

"They had to stop for fuel. It's impossible to fly a plane for a month without stopping for fuel. I don't even know how they only stopped six times. They must have loaded a lot of fuel into it."

Miley glanced at the clock. Five minutes had finally passed. She took a deep breath in, working up the nerves to view the results. She reached down to her crutches and pulled her body onto them. She took one hop closer to the counters, where the tests lay. "I'm pregnant."

"Well, it's okay. I mean..." Jake once again was unsure of what to say. "There are options. Adoption or abortion."

"Jake, I can't do that."

"Miley, you were raped. People will understand."

"No, Jake. I can't do that. It's just going to make everything worse. I want kids when I'm older and I can't live with myself knowing I gave one up or killed one." Miley began to cry again. She wished to relive the past and not go on that plane. Who knew the tiniest decision could change your entire life. "But...I don't want to ruin this baby's life."

"Miley, you wouldn't ruin its life." Jake took a step closer to her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I would." She whispered. "Maybe...maybe I should have the baby and give it to a nice family and then just kill myself."

"Miley, stop." Jake closed his eyes. He thought they were finally away from the suicide, but now it was back.

"I can't do this. I can't be pregnant."

"Miley, it's going to be okay. Lilly's going through the same thing."

"You're right. I'm being stupid. What's wrong with me? I'm so selfish. Great now my baby is going to have a selfish mom."

"Miley, would you stop it!" Jake snapped, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry, but you're being so hard on yourself. You have no self confidence."

"You try going through what I've been through." Miley glared at him, before hopping away to her room. But she stopped in the hall as Jake spoke up.

"Miley, I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't. " She sighed with a hint of annoyance.

"Are you seriously mad at me?" He asked, now becoming annoyed as well. "I can't say anything around you."

Miley stared at him, feeling yet more tears roll down her cheeks. "Sorry." She sobbed, feeling miserable, confused, and terrified.

"No, don't be. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just angry." He walked closer to her, pulling her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Miley's voice was muffled as she spoke into Jake's shoulder. "I'm so scared."

"It's okay. Everything's going to get better. We'll just start our family early. Okay? Right now baby one out of five is growing in your belly." Jake smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Miley slightly smiled, lifting her head off of Jake's shoulder. "But...the baby's not yours."

"It is mine. I just didn't help create it, but that's okay."

"I guess." Miley said. "We have to make an appointment soon though, because I've had a lot of pain."

"As soon as possible."

"Okay."

"And just remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you and this baby." He stared at her, unable to take his eyes off her beautiful face.

"You're the best."

_Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Miley turned her alarm off, taking a deep breath. Another sleepless night had passed. She slowly got out of bed, slipping off her new knee brace. She had her surgery a week ago and was finally starting to heal. This brace had actually allowed her to bend her knee and as a bonus, she had just gotten off the crutches two days ago. She slightly limped to her door, throwing on her robe. She dragged herself to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. She then headed back into her bedroom, throwing on a sundress. She slid her brace back on, before turning in the mirror. She pulled her dress up, glancing at her stomach. She had now known for two and a half months that she was pregnant. But yet, she had not gone to the doctor or told anyone but Jake. Not even Lilly.

Her hands slipped off of the dress, letting it fall perfectly above her knees. She quickly blow dried her hair and applied her make up. She slipped her feet into a pair of wedged flip-flops, before grabbing her purse. She was startled by the appearance of her father as she opened her door. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Where are you going?"

"On a picnic with Jake. Remember? I told you last night." Miley pushed her curly hair behind her ear, looking up at her father.

"Oh, right. I forgot, sorry." Robby Ray replied. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, he just texted me. He's waiting for me in his car."

"Oh, well have fun. Be careful."

"Thanks, I will." She passed her father, slowly making her way down the steps. She pulled the door closed behind her and slipped into Jake's car. "Hey."

"Hey." Jake smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She slightly smiled, glancing at the back seat. There in the back was a giant picnic basket and picnic blanket neatly folded on top. "Wow, you're really prepared."

"Anything for my amazing girl."

"I'm so lucky I have you." Miley smiled, resting her hand on Jake's.

"I know." He smirked, quickly glancing at her. "I'm glad that you've been happier lately."

"Well I don't have to worry that…_he _is around anymore. He's gone and I can finally be…safe."

"He got away with this too easy. I hope he's suffering in Hell right now."

"I just don't understand how a person could be so…terrible."

"I don't either. Nobody deserves what happened to you guys except for him." Jake pulled into the park parking lot, parking in the handicapped space for Miley. He got out, before helping her out, even though she insisted she was able to do it herself. He then pulled the picnic items out of the back and locked the door. He intertwined his hand with hers, walking slowly for Miley. They found a perfect spot and Jake insisted that _he _set everything up. So he did. He conscientiously laid the blanket down, not a wrinkle in it. He then opened the picnic basket, pulling everything out. First were the neatly made sandwiches, with Miley's crust cut off just as she liked it, next was the freshly bought fruit bowl, the bottle of orange soda- both their favorite-, two reusable cups and napkins-to go green-, a fork for each of them, his I-pod and speakers, and a heart shaped cake, decorated personally.

"Oh my god. Did you bake that?" Miley asked as she pointed towards the cake.

"Yup." He smiled. "Oh… and this is for you." He pulled out a bouquet of assorted flowers and handed it to his girlfriend. And then he handed her a fake rose. "I'll love you has long as this rose lives."

"You're amazing." She slid towards him and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her closer, tasting the cherry lip-gloss on her lips. They stayed there for another moment before Miley slowly pulled away.

"So are you. I'm so lucky I've found you. I'd be lost without you."

"Not as much as I'd be. You've helped me get through everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything." They both leaned in for another kiss, enjoying every moment with each other. They both slowly pulled away at the same time and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "Let's eat."

"Good, because I'm starving."

"Well, that's because…" Jake started, but changed his mind.

"Because I'm pregnant." Miley said, her face expressionless.

"You know, you really need to go to the doctor. And tell your dad or Lilly or someone."

"I _can't _go to the doctor." Miley whispered, looking around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation.

"But it's not healthy. For you or this baby."

"Jake, I can't be pregnant. I can't."

"But you are. And you can't change that. Unless you…you know."

"Why are you so calm about this? I have like seven months until I'm a mom. I can't do this. I'm not ready. I'm only eighteen. And it's not even _yours!_ I'm pregnant with a murderers baby." Miley whispered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"But it doesn't matter. I'll love it the same."

"I care! Did you hear what I said? _I'm _pregnantwith a _murderer's _baby! How am I ever supposed to forget what happened when I'm raising his child because he raped me!" Miley's voice gradually got louder, causing the people surrounding them to glance over.

"I'm sorry. There are options though. You could…"

"Jake, I already told you I'm not doing that. I will not be able to live with myself."

"And adoption?"

"I just can't!"

"But people will understand…"

"No, it doesn't matter what people think. _I _can't. I'll go through life feeling guilty forever because I was an idiot and wasn't strong enough to walk on my knee when I needed to. Or because I was too slow to dial 911. Or because…"

"Miley stop." Jake stared at her, watching a tear escape from her eyes. "None of this is your fault. Okay? Let's just forget about this conversation for now. We came here to enjoy our day and have a nice picnic. Let's just forget about everything for now."

_Thanks for reading! I'm so, so, so sorry I took so long. My computer was broken! Again! But it's all better now and updates will be quicker. Thanks again! Review!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Miley pulled the apple pie her father had bought out of the refrigerator. She cut of piece for herself and quickly heated it up. Lately, all she wanted to do was eat. She slipped a bite of the delicious apple pie into her mouth, suddenly startled as her phone began to repeatedly vibrate. Lilly's face appeared on the screen of Miley's phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, its Lilly. I've actually been in the hospital for two hours in labor. They were running some tests because my blood pressure was high, but it's okay now. I didn't get a chance to call you."

"Oh my god, are you serious? I'll meet you over there. Your mom knows, right?"

"Yup, she's rushing out of work to meet us here." Lilly said. "I'm getting another contraction, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"Bye."

Miley quickly stuffed the rest of the apple pie in her mouth, before slipping the plate in the sink. She grabbed her phone and quickly texted Jake. _**Miley **__Lilly's in labor. Meet me at the ER. _

She slipped on her wedge sandals and grabbed her purse, before stepping outside. She slowly limped down the steps and made her way to her car. She got inside, taking a deep breath. She knew her dad probably would appreciate her driving yet, but she had to. She backed out of the driveway, feeling her knee throb. I guess this was why she wasn't supposed to drive. She hurried to the hospital, excited to finally meet Lilly's baby. She pulled into the handicapped space and slowly got out of the car. She slightly limped into the hospital. She was actually here for a good thing, for once. She smiled at Julia, the woman at the front desk, who Miley had gotten friendly with. Julia knew the entire family because they were here often.

"Oh my goodness! How are you! I haven't seen you in a while, which is good."

"I'm good. Doing much better." Miley smiled. "I'm actually here to see Lilly. She went into labor."

"Oh yes. Oliver brought her in. He seemed very nervous." She laughed. "They're in room 201."

"Thanks." Miley limped her way down to the room, quietly slipping inside. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess." Lilly sighed. She had already looked exhausted and sweat was already developed upon her face. Miley felt chills crawl up her spine. Was she going to be doing this is seven months?

"You're going to do great. How many centimeters dilated are you?"

"Last time they checked, six. But that was a while ago." Lilly said, before cringing at her next contraction. "Oh god."

"Oh this is a big one." Oliver's eyes were glued to the machine, feeling Lilly's hand squeeze his.

Lilly shut her eyes and clenched her stomach. "This is terrible."

Miley slightly smiled, jumping as the door opened. Jake came in, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Not good." Lilly moaned, breathing in and out as the doctors had instructed. "I just want to deliver this baby already."

Miley laughed. "Hopefully soon."

The doctor entered the room, pulling on a clean pair of gloves. "Okay, let's see how dilated you are now." Miley and Jake moved away so the doctor could examine Lilly. "Well looks like we're going to deliver this baby. You're fully dilated."

"Finally." Lilly sighed.

"We'll wait outside. Good luck." Miley and Jake slipped out of the room, leaving Lilly and Oliver privacy.

More nurses and doctors entered the room, preparing to deliver the baby. Two nurses held up Lilly's legs, while the doctors waited for the baby. Oliver watched nervously, holding her hand. "Okay on the count of three you're going to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can. Ready?"

"Not really." Lilly laughed.

"One…two…three, push!"

Lilly moaned as she pushed with all her strength. Her whole body began to throb and she began to sweat even more. Her face became red and she squeezed hard on Oliver's hand. She took a deep breath before pushing again. By the eighth push the head was out, but she was exhausted. "C'mon Lilly, you're doing excellent."

She pushed even harder, wishing the baby would come put already. And finally by the eighteenth push a new baby girl was delivered. "Here she is!" The doctor held her up as she screamed loudly.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Lilly gasped, tears falling from her eyes. "She's beautiful." She watched as they took her away to be cleaned. Lilly looked at Oliver. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Never had he felt anything like he did at the moment.

Lilly smiled as the brought the eight-pound, twenty-one inch, baby girl out. The nurse placed her in Lilly's arms. She wore a pink hat and a yellow blanket. Her eyes were bright blue, much like Lilly's. And the little hair she had was blonde. She was gorgeous. "Hi. I'm your mommy."

"She looks just like you." Oliver smiled, gently stroking his finger over his daughter's soft skin. "She's beautiful."

"Kailey Ray."

"After Miley?" Oliver asked, his eyes glued to the beautiful baby girl.

"Yeah. Because Kailey Miley doesn't sound pretty, but Kailey Ray fits. And if it weren't for Miley, I wouldn't be here right now." Lilly stared down at her beautiful daughter. She could not believe that she created her. It was so…surreal. "I can't believe she's mine."

"I can't believe it either." Oliver's smile stretched from one ear to the other. Both new parents could not take their eyes off of their new daughter.

The door opened and Miley, Jake, Heather, Robby Ray, Jackson, and Sadie all entered. They all smiled at the beautiful baby girl. "Hey guys, meet Kailey Ray."

"She's beautiful."

"Oh my god, is she named after me?" Miley's smile grew wider while her eyes were locked on Kailey.

"Yes. Because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Awe, thanks. You know I love you." Miley came closer to her friend and hugged her. She gave Oliver a hug, as well, before turning to Kailey. "Hi Kailey. I'm Miley. You're so pretty!"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. There was an accident and it caused tons of traffic." Heather hugged her daughter, smiling at her new granddaughter.

"It's fine."

"Your daughter did great."

"I'm sure she did." Heather smiled, looking back and forth between her daughter and her granddaughter.

Lilly stared at her daughter. She still could not believe it. It was nine months ago that she was on that plane. That she was in misery. But now, nine months later, she couldn't be happier. Even though it wasn't Oliver's baby, Lilly loved Kailey. More than anything. She was a mom.

_Review!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Miley entered the empty house, returning from her first day of college. She made her way to her room, plopping down on her bed. She rested her hands on her stomach, glancing down at it. She still could not believe that a baby had been growing in there for four and a half months. And she had still not seen a doctor or told anyone other than Jake. She just couldn't. She couldn't accept the fact that she was pregnant. She _couldn't _be pregnant. She had too many other things to deal with.

She heard her father come in from downstairs. She slowly got up and made her way back down into the kitchen where Robby Ray was. She smiled at her father, who smiled back. "How was the big day?"

"Good," was all she had to say. "Dad, I think…I think I'm going to reveal that I'm Hannah Montana."

"Are you sure?" He pulled a soda out of the fridge, before turning to look at her. "You can't take it back."

"I know, but I have to. People think she just disappeared off the face of the earth." Miley said, feeling her head throb in pain.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Okay and what is she supposed to tell people? She went missing and suddenly reappeared?" Miley slightly raised her voice, becoming irritated.

"No, but I just don't want you to get hurt. There are mean people out there."

"I know that, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!" Miley's voice grew louder as she became more annoyed.

"Could've fooled me." Robby Ray said, soon regretting it. Miley glared at him, before abruptly taken off. "Miles, I didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter! I don't need to deal with you! I have other things to deal with!" She screamed, making her way to the steps.

"Miles…" Robby Ray followed her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm pregnant!" Miley stopped on the steps, revealing her news.

Robby Ray stared at his daughter, indecisive whether she had actually just said that. He didn't know what to say or do. Here was his eighteen-year-old daughter telling him she was pregnant, with a baby who most likely wasn't Jake's. "Is…is it…"

"No, it's not Jake's!"

"Well…there are…" Robby Ray began again, but once again, his daughter cut him off.

"Don't tell me there are options. One, it's too late for an abortion and I wouldn't do that anyway, and I'm not giving it up for adoption."

"Miley, but a baby is a lot of work. It's not easy."

"I know that!" Miley snapped, becoming frustrated.

"I'm not sure you're ready to make that commitment."

Miley glared at her father, irritated by his comment. "Just forget I even told you! You're no help at all! I'll just do this on my own!" She furiously made her way to her room, slamming the door behind her. She plopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She began to sob, feeling completely alone. She hadn't expected her father to respond like that. Instead, she thought he'd be supportive. But he was opposed to her decisions. And now she didn't know what to do. She wished her mom was here, but she wasn't. The one person she needed the most was gone. And there was no way to fix that. Her mom had not made any videos about this.

Miley wanted to go back to the day she arranged the Hannah concert in New York. She wanted to cancel it and missed just one concert. Than none of this would have happened. But she couldn't. And now for the rest of her life, she'd have to remember what she's been through.

She clenched her stomach as a stabbing pain ripped through her abdomen. She shut her eyes tight, trying to ignore the pain. She took deep breaths, trying to relieve the pain. And in a few minutes it had passed. This had been happening ever since she was pregnant, but the past two days it had gotten worse.

She wanted all of this to end. She couldn't handle it anymore. And now on top of all the stress was a baby. She was going to be taken care of another life in just four months. But she could hardly even handle her own life. How was she going to do it? Maybe adoption was the best option. But how would she go through life remembering she gave up a baby? She'd feel terrible when she got older and had kids when she was ready to. She just couldn't give it up for adoption. So that left her with keeping it. Which meant she had to give up so much. Her singing career would have to be pushed aside- which it had been for nine months anyway-, she'd have to drop out of college, she'd have to dedicate her life to the baby, she might even have to move out, considering her father's earlier response. This was all too much for her to handle. Especially on her own.

Of course she would have Jake, but he wouldn't be home all the time. And he didn't seem to understand what she had been going through. And if her father didn't support them, Jake would have to start filming again or get a job to get money. And Miley feared that Jake would leave her. And then she'd really be completely alone.

She moaned as another sharp pain developed in her abdomen. She rolled herself in a ball, clenching her stomach. She rocked back and forth struggling to distract herself from the pain. She squeezed her hands into fists, letting he tears fall from her eyes. Why was this happening? Was this normal? She dug her nails into her comforter, feeling pain shoot throughout her body. She took deep breaths, attempting to convince herself it would pass. But it wasn't. Instead it was getting worse. And when she realized she was bleeding…she knew something was wrong.

_Review! _


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Miley waited a few more minutes, but the pain wouldn't subside. Instead it just got worse. She didn't know what was happening. She heard the door close from downstairs. She cursed under her breath, realizing her dad had an appointment at three. And Jackson wouldn't be home until five. She moaned as the pain increased. Her eyes wondered her room for her cell phone. She spotted her back across the floor, remembering she hadn't taken it out. She rolled off the bed and slowly crawled over to her bed. She dug her hand in and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed Jake's number, hearing the other line ring. Finally he picked up. "Hello?"

"It's Miley. Something's happening, but I don't know what. I'm bleeding and…"

"Miley, I'll be right over."

Miley hung up and laid down on the floor. She curled into a ball and rocked back and forth, struggling to get her mind off the pain. She shut her eyes tight, taking in deep breaths. It felt like hours before she heard Jake arrive, but in reality it was only six minutes.

He ran up to her room and kneeled down beside her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Miley cried. "Please make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Jake's head pounded with confusion as he tried to get some answers.

"The pain."

"Miley, are you in labor?"

"I don't know, but do something." She clenched her stomach, feeling the pain increase with every minute that passed.

"Let me take you to the hospital." Jake stood up, but Miley stopped him.

"No."

"Okay…let me call an ambulance."

"No." She cried. "I'm fine."

"Miley, you're not fine."

"I don't want to go to the hospital. I haven't been there in months."

"I don't care. I'm taking you." Jake said, watching tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Can you walk?" Miley just shook her head, staring into his eyes helplessly. He scooped her in his arms and quickly carried her downstairs and out to his car. He slipped her in the back seat and got into the drivers' seat. He drove to the hospital swiftly, gradually passing the speed limit with every moan that escaped from her lips. He carried her into the ER, realizing this was more serious than he thought when blood began to soak through her shorts. He caught the nurse's attention and they rested her on a gurney, rushing her to the nearest room. "Is it possible she's labor. She's almost five months pregnant."

The nurse's eyes widened as she glanced at Miley. "_She's _five months pregnant? She certainly doesn't look it."

"She hasn't been to a doctor yet. She was…she was…raped." Jake whispered grabbing Miley's hand.

"Can I get a doctor in room 101?" the nurse popped her head out, in need of a doctor. She waved Dr. Stevens down, remembering Miley had been her patient throughout her recoveries.

"Miley? Is she alright? Why is she here?"

"She's almost five months pregnant and hasn't been to a doctor. She's bleeding severely and experiencing severe abdominal pain." The nurse explained. "Her blood pressure is high. One seventy two over one ten."

"She's fully dilated." Dr. Stevens said. "Sweetie, we have to deliver this baby now."

"No, I'm not ready. I don't have anything for it. I haven't even been to the doctor yet."

"I'm sorry, but you're fully dilated and your blood pressure as plummeted." She said, looking at Jake to see if he was okay.

"I think I'm going to be sick." His eyes widened and he took a step away.

"No, please don't leave. I need you here." She cried, her body filling with fear.

"I'm not leaving." Jake came closer, grabbing her hand.

"Okay, on the count of three, I need you to take a deep breath and push." Dr. Stevens said. "Ready? One…two…three, push!"

Miley moaned, pushing with all her strength. She felt her entire body ache, as everyone in the room encouraged her. She broke into a sweat, never using so much energy. She continued to push, even though she was exhausted. Her face was beat red and her hair kept falling in her face. Jake felt her squeeze his hand with every push. Finally on the umpteenth push the baby's head was out. And about eight pushed later the baby was delivered. "It's a girl!"

But she was silent. Not a squeal came out of her. The silence was like a slap in the face. Miley's eyes wandered at the doctors and nurses around her who were surrounding her baby girl. "Why isn't she crying?" She asked, but received no answer. She looked up at Jake, tears formed in her eyes. "Why isn't she crying?" They took him away, leaving Miley even more worried. "Where are you taking her?"

"To the NICU. Her lungs are not fully developed and her heart rate is unstable. Dr. Stevens said, while a nurse added a new bag to Miley's IV. "She's severely premature."

"Oh god." Miley gasped, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Jake folded his arms around Miley, gently rubbing her back. He let a single tear escape from his eye. His fingers danced in her curls as she sobbed. He slipped in the bed beside her, as the doctors and nurse left the room one by one.

Miley didn't know what to think. Was it her fault she was premature? Could she have done something to prevent this? Maybe she should have gone to the doctors like Jake had insisted. But it was too late to go back and fix her mistakes. Now she was left with a new pain in her abdomen. It felt as if something were missing.

Two hours had passed and there was still no news on her baby girl. Miley slowly drifted to sleep. Something she hadn't done in a while. Jake stared at Miley's gorgeous face. He could hear the rain splattering against the pavement outside. His eyes glanced at Miley's IV dripping rhythmically down the tube and into her arm. He kissed her head softly, feeling helpless. There was nothing more he could do to make her feel better.

_Review! _


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Miley awoke hours later. The room was silent. Jake nuzzled his nose in her soft hair, smelling her vanilla scented shampoo. He pulled his arm away from her, bringing it to his mouth as he yawned. "I want to go see her."

Jake nodded and slowly disentangled his body from Miley's. He pulled a wheelchair besides Miley's bed and helped her in it. He dragged her IV pole along with the wheelchair, slowly making their way to the NICU.

Miley gasped. She placed her hand on the glass. Perfect little humans squirmed around in their cribs. All of them were beautiful. So tiny and innocent. So helpless. Miley looked up at Jake, tears watering her eyes. "I want to name her Alison."

Jake nodded, before a nurse stopped before them. "Would you like to see your baby?"

Miley nodded, unable to speak. The nurse led them into the NICU where she rolled an incubator over. Miley's heart shattered into a million little pieces. There was her little girl, hooked up to a million different wires. But she was absolutely beautiful. She had dark curly hair and bright blue. She was only three pounds. But she was perfect. "Oh my god. She's beautiful."

"She looks just like you." Jake stared at the tiny creature before him.

"Can…can I hold her?" Miley asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's too risky. But you can touch her through the incubator, if you'd like."

Miley slipped her arms through the holes of the closed incubator. She gently stroked her daughter's soft, pale skin. A tear traced a path down Miley's face. Here she was at eighteen, looking at her suffering daughter, who wasn't even Jake's. But right now, she didn't care that it wasn't Jake's. Miley loved her so much. "How…how long is she going to be like this?"

"Well…we can't say for sure. Right now she's in bad condition."

Miley sniffled, struggling to hold back the rest of her tears. She sat there, staring at her helpless daughter. But finally, after an hour, Jake decided it was time to leave. "C'mon Miley. I think we should leave now."

"No, five more minutes."

"Staring at her is not going to help her." Jake whispered, gradually pulling the wheelchair back. Miley gave in, wiping the tear that dribbled down her cheek. Jake wheeled her back into the room, helping her back into bed. He slipped back in beside her, holding her close.

"This is all my fault." The tears exploded from her eyes like pouring rain.

Jake shook his head, gently caressing her arms. "It's not."

"I'm looking for Miley Stuart," said Jackson when he reached the front desk.

"And you are?" The woman peeled her eyes off of her computer, looking up at Jackson.

"Her brother. When I came home I found a message from her boyfriend saying she was here."

"Oh yes." The woman said. The name finally clicked inside her head. "She's on the obstetrics floor. The baby is currently in the NICU. She's severely premature."

"Um…I think you have the wrong person." Jackson turned to glance at Sadie, who was standing behind him.

"Nope." The woman shook her head. "She's the only Miley currently in our system. I also remember her coming in having severe labor pains. A nurse took her in immediately."

"She's pregnant?" Sadie gasped.

"What room number?"

"304." The woman replied.

They quickly took off to the elevator, soon reaching the correct floor. They both glanced at each room number, finally coming to a stop at 213. Jackson peered through the door's window. There was his sister. Cuddled in Jake's arms with dampened cheeks and tired eyes. He gently opened the door, slipping inside with his girlfriend. "Hey?" He quietly said confused.

"I guess you got Jake's message." Miley said.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Jackson nodded. "Did…did you…"

"Yes." Miley gulped, reading the words from her brother's mind.

"How long did you know?"

"Four and a half months."

"Is it…is it…Jake's?" Jackson hesitantly asked, knowing it was a sensitive topic.

"No." Miley shook her head, feeling a lump develop in her throat and tears well in her eyes.

"Why did you tell us?"

"Jackson, I was pregnant with a murderer's baby. It's not exactly easy to tell someone." Miley whispered, a tear slowly trickling down her pale cheek.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Is it okay?"

"A girl. We named her…Alison." Miley felt nauseous. "She's…she's in the NICU. She's four months premature. Her lungs are undeveloped and she's not getting enough oxygen and her heart is unstable. She's so tiny. But she's beautiful. She's…she's perfect."

Jackson took in a deep breath, staring at his sister. It was his job to protect her. To make sure this didn't happen. Any of this. But he failed. And now here she was at eighteen, after her first day of college, completely traumatized, sitting in a delivery room, after delivering a severely premature baby. How did this happen? How did she get into this mess? Was it really all because of _one _decision to fly to New York for a Hannah Montana concert?

"Well, you know we're always here for you." Sadie said, before turning to Jackson. "Maybe you should call your dad."

"Yeah." Jackson nodded. "I'm going to call dad. We'll leave you guys alone for now." His voice was husky as he struggled to hold his tears back.

A soft knock came from behind the door. Miley and Jake both looked over as Dr. Stevens entered, with a solemn look across her face. Miley looked at Jake, exchanging worried glances. "Is everything alright?"

"Is Alison okay?" Miley asked, as panic began to rise within her.

"I am very sorry. She had a seizure due to oxygen deprivation. She went into cardiac arrest and we used all of our resources, but unfortunately we were unable to revive her."

"Oh god. No." Miley stared at the doctor, shaking her head. It couldn't be possible. She felt Jake's arms wrap around her, as she clamped her hand over her mouth. "No."

"I am so sorry for your loss."

Miley felt as if she had no tears left, but even so, all barriers broke loose and tears poured down her cheeks. She collapsed against Jake, feeling his tears drip onto her shoulder. He hugged her tight, sharing the depressing mood. Alison was really gone…

_Review! _


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Miley stared down at her daughter in the casket. Her dead daughter. The beautiful floral dress stood out against her pale skin. That was the first dress she wore...and the last. Miley felt sick as she closed her eyes. Tears began to stream down her face. Who had created a wake? Who decided that family and friends should stare at their dead family member or friend? Because right now Miley hated that person. She didn't know how much longer she could stay here.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found Lilly standing there. "Are you alright?" But she couldn't find the voice to speak. She shook her head, sobbing. Lilly folded her arms around her friend, rubbing her back. "Do you want me to find Jake to take you home? I think he went to the bathroom."

"No. I just...I need some time alone." She took a deep breath in, before making her way inside the funeral parlor. She forced a slight smile at Sadie, but smiling at her daughter's wake seemed impossible. She walked across the place, her heels clicking loudly. She stepped inside a small room, which seemed hidden. The room had a couch and two chairs, with a coffee table in the middle and paintings sprawled across the orange walls. It was a strange match for a funeral parlor, but Miley didn't care right now.

She collapsed on the soft couch, losing all control. She closed her eyes, buried her face in her hands, and sobbed. But memories passed through her mind. And the horrific scene flashed through her mind. Miley shot her eyes open, her breathing rapidly increasing. An uneasy feeling came across her. Was he here? Did she sense him being here? Now she was terrified. She jumped up running to the door. Forgetting she had locked it, she began banging on the door and screaming. "Help! Please!"

"Miley! Open the door!" Jake shouted from the other end, feeling fear take over his body. "Miley! Unlock the door!" She did as Jake told her, collapsing in his arms as he opened it. "What happened?"

"He...he was here." She sobbed against his chest, feeling his arms fold around her.

"Who was here?" He whispered, feeling everyone surround them.

"Him...the...the pi…"

"The pilot?" Jake asked, but all Miley could do was nod. "Miley, that's impossible."

"He's in there." She pointed to the small room. "He just appeared there."

"Miley, he's dead. You're imagining it. There's no one in there." He gently stroked her back, his heart shattering at the sight of her misery.

"I think it's time to go home." Robby Ray whispered in a low, almost husky voice.

_Review! (Sorry it's short) _


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Miley stood center stage, singing the words to her newest song, _Need a Little Love_. It had been eleven months since the last time she had been on stage. It almost felt surreal. As if she didn't belong here. Maybe because she no longer felt Hannah was a part of her.

Hannah had told everyone that she had been dealing with some family issues and she had needed a break from the fame. Which was in a way true. Except for the fact that Hannah was fake. And that the person behind Hannah had been the girl from the plane. The girl which almost everyone had heard of from the news.

Miley- "Hannah"- came to a pause mid phrase. The band behind her played, glancing at one another in bafflement. Whispers spread throughout the audience and the band slowly came to the end. Miley took a deep breath, hesitantly bringing the microphone to her lips. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

Robby Ray glanced at "Lola" who was standing beside him. Both were unsure of what she was going to do. The crowd watch befuddled. "The truth is…" She brought her hand to her hair, cautiously pulling the wig off. Everyone gasped at the girl underneath the wig. "I'm Miley Stewart."

There was a mix of "boos," gasps, and cheers. Miley took a step back and whispered into one of the band member's ears. "This…is a new song and kind of explains some things I'm going through. Emotions I'm feeling."

_I've been walking through the ruins of my life and times  
Seems like everything is sinking right in front of my eyes  
I've been asking all the questions but nothing's coming back  
Now I'm trying to keep myself from slipping through the cracks_

Where is my fame?  
How did I get this far?  
Who do I blame?  
When it all falls apart

Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky  
One day at a time my world is shattering  
Maybe the answer's to never ask why  
As I watch my life unravelling  
Unravelling

I don't know who to turn to and I wonder who's a _**Error! Hyperlink reference not valid.**__  
Out of everyone I trusted to be there 'til the end  
I'm running out of reasons for putting up a fight  
Try to drag another lasso back into the ride_

Where is my fame?  
How did I get this far?  
Who do I blame?  
When it all falls apart

Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky  
One day at a time my world is shattering  
Maybe the answer's to never ask why  
As I watch my life unravelling  
Unravelling

Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky  
One day at a time my world is shattering  
Maybe the answer's to never ask why  
As I watch my life unravelling  
Unravelling

One day at a time my world is shattering  
We were so strong when started  
Maybe the answer is to never ask why  
Something went wrong  
As I watched my life Unraveling  
And all things that mattered (as I watched my life unraveling...unraveling)  
Somehow got away

Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky  
One day at a time my world is shattering  
Maybe the answer's to never ask why  
As I watch my life unravelling  
Unravelling

Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky  
One day at a time my world is shattering  
Maybe the answer's to never ask why  
As I watch my life unravelling  
Unravelling

Gonna watch in unwind  
One day at a time  
Gonna watch in unwind  
One day at a time  
Gonna watch in unwind  
One day at a time  
Gonna watch in unwind  
One day at a time

Miley slightly smiled, glancing over the audience. What she saw was confused faces and heard a few "boos."

_Review!_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Miley paced back and forth behind the set. In just two minutes she'd be on the set as Miley Stewart for an interview. Her mind had been wondering ever since the concert. It has puzzled her of why she heard several boos. She hadn't known what she had done to deserve to be booed. And so her anxiety was high right now as she waited for the interview to begin.

She took a deep breath and walked onto the set at her name being announced. She smiled and greeted both the audience and the host, Michelle. She slipped into the chair beside Michelle, nervously playing with the bracelet around her wrist, which her mother had given her. "Welcome, Hannah. Well…Miley. It's crazy how you've had two lives for what? Five years now? I mean I can't believe it. What made you create Hannah?"

"Well, I always loved to sing and dance since I could talk and walk and I always wanted to be on that stage performing. But I saw how the fame used to affect my father when he used to sing. I never really wanted that. I never wanted to be chased around in stores and have a body guard with me almost every where I went or have the paparazzi following me everywhere. So in order to live a normal life I created Hannah."

"So did something change now? Did you desire the fame now? I mean what made you decide to reveal that you were behind this girl that everyone loved?" Michelle asked as she crossed her left leg over her right.

"It was just becoming too difficult." Miley said, attempting to avoid going any further, but she knew Michelle would not pass over the topic.

"Well I mean what was going on? What was becoming difficult? And why did you disappear for so long?"

"Well, I'm sure you all know that I'm the girl from the plane. In fact I was flying to New York, with my friend Lilly, for a Hannah concert, which obviously didn't happen. And after we got rescued, I was a mess. I mean I still am. And I just kind of forgot about Hannah. My mind was in a different world. And then I wanted to get back to performing, but I knew I couldn't without revealing who I _really _am."

"What was it like to go through something like that? How did you deal with it? And he didn't leave you alone right?"

Miley took in a deep breath. The thought of the pilot sent shivers up her spine. "It was really hard. It still is. And I'm working on it day by day. But it's the hardest thing I've ever dealt with."

"I can imagine. You even tried to commit suicide several times, right?"

"Yes. I hit rock bottom. I mean there is only so much a person can take and I think I've reached my limits. But, I don't want end my life anymore. There are some days where I think it'd be easier, but I know I can get through this. And I have great friends, a great family, and an amazing boyfriend to help me get through everything." Miley looked over at Jake, exchanging smiles with him. He winked at her for support.

"Yes, you've been dating Jake Ryans. How long? What's your relationship been like?"

"Three and a half years. He's amazing. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He means everything to me. He's always there for me and he's helped me get through everything. In fact, I don't think I'd be here right now if it weren't for him."

"You also had an eating disorder? Why is that? Was it related to the trauma or the fame…?"

"Yes. And it had nothing to do with what I think of my body. I just felt as if I lost all control and that was the only thing I had control over."

"There have also been some rumors that you've been pregnant. Is that true? And is the baby Jake's?"

Miley bit down on her lower lip, a feeling of uneasiness coming across her. "Yes, it is true. But unfortunately it _wasn't _Jake's. It was the pilot's baby, I'm sure most of you have heard that he assaulted me. But…my baby…she died." Miley choked, feeling her eyes filled with tears. "I had named her Alison. And she was beautiful." Now tears began to fall from Miley's eyes. "She was perfect."

"I'm so sorry." Michelle spoke in a sympathetic voice.

"But I'm working on it day by day. Just like everything." She sniffled, slowly wiping the tears from her face.

"So how have your friends and family played a role in all of this? And did they know about Hannah?"

"Yes, my two best friend both knew and me entire family knew. But they've been great. They've supported me through everything and have always been there for me. Anytime I need something I know I can count on any of them."

"So where are you taking this career?"

"Well I want to continue singing. I mean singing is what I love to do. And writing songs helps me express my emotions. But I'd also like to somehow help people being abused or who have been abused. I'm looking into volunteering in some organizations or maybe starting my own foundation."

"Are you going to college?" Michelle asked.

"Yes. I'm getting my degree, because I feel it is good to have one."

"Well it was a pleasure having you here today. I just have one more thing. What do you have to say to your fans? I mean some of them are annoyed you've done this. Some people miss Hannah or feel you've lied."

"I haven't lied. I wanted to live a normal life just like everyone else. And I am still the same person. If people want to be annoyed, then fine. I can't change that. But I can tell you that I didn't mean to hurt anyone. And I'm going to continue to sing no matter what because that is what I love to do."

"Well thank you, Miley. We'll be looking forward to hearing you again. And hopefully a new album will be out soon."

"Yes, I'm working on one now. So I'll try my hardest to get that done as soon as possible."

"Well it was great having you today." Michelle smiled, turning towards the camera. "Coming up, we reveal fall health affects."

The crowd cheered for Miley as the show went to commercial. She stood up and smiled. Maybe things were finally getting better.

__

Thanks for reading! Now that the holidays are over, updates will hopefully be back on track. The only thing is I am starting physical therapy so I might be a little behind sometimes. Please stick with me. Thanks and please review!


	34. Important Note

Important Note

Hey guys. I'm very sorry for the short notice, but there are only two chapters left. I was meaning to tell all of you, but kept forgetting. Sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this story and enjoy the last part of it. Thanks again and I'm lacking reviews for the last chapter.

Bellarose55


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Miley pulled her car up to the curb and slipped out with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. She walked across the grass stopping at the tombstone that read _Susan Stewart. _She kneeled down and placed the flowers on the grave. She sighed deeply, wishing her mother was still alive. But that was a wish that would never come true. "Hi Mom. I know I haven't been here in a while, but I haven't forgotten about you. Not for one minute. I love you. And I could really use you right now."

Miley stood up, feeling her knee begin to throb. She stood up and began to explain everything she felt to her mother and everything that happened. When her mother was still alive, Miley would go to her for anything. She blew the grave a kiss before moving on to the grave behind it. This tombstone read _Alison Stewart. _

Miley placed the second bouquet of flowers by the grave. She stared at the name once more before breaking into sobs. Although Miley was finally recovering from everything, she still had trouble when it came to Alison. But any mother would. "I love you Alison. I always will. You'll always be in my heart."

She stood there for a moment longer, before making her way back towards her car. She got in and wiped the tears away from her face. She took a deep breath before beginning to drive again. She made her way home, surprised to see Jake's car in the driveway. She slipped out of the car with her bag resting on her shoulder. She walked inside the quiet and still house before making her way upstairs. She slowly entered her room, greeting Jake who was listening to her newest single on the computer that was yet to be released. "Hey."

"Oh hey. Your dad said you'd be home soon. He left a little while ago. He had an appointment and was going food shopping after." Jake smiled, lowering the song. "This song is really good."

"Thanks." She dropped her bag to the floor and closed the computer as she approached him on the bed.

"So where were you?"

"Cemetery. Visiting my mom and Alison." She said. She pushed the computer to the side and leaned in towards Jake. She pressed her lips against his passionately. She pushed him back against the bed, resting against him as their lips continued to kiss attach to one another's. He rolled on top of her, attacking her lips with his. Their kiss went further becoming more passionate with each second. But suddenly Miley stood, pushing him away. "Stop, stop, stop!"

"You okay?" Jake asked, a puzzled expression developing across his face as he pulled her up to a sitting position across from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm not ready to go _that _far."

"Miley, I'm not trying to have sex with you. I was just kissing you. I'm sorry if I made you feel pressured."

"I just thought you wanted to go further."

"Miley, I would never try to make you do something." Jake said.

"You must hate me." Miley suddenly blurted out, a tear forming in her eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know when I'll be ready to have sex."

"That's okay. I'll wait for you."

"But…but what if I'm never ready?" Miley sniffled, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Then we'll deal with that. Miley, I love you and nothing is going to get in the way of that. Relationships aren't just about sex. Well, some guys think that, but I'm not one of those guys. And you know I'd never pressure you into doing anything. I'm sorry if you thought I was. Really, I was just kissing you I wasn't even trying to go further. I _know _you're not ready. And that's fine."

Miley nodded as Jake wiped the single tear on Miley's cheek. He kissed her softly, before taking her hand. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too."

_Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short. Only one chapter left! Review!_


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Miley studied the image reflecting in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her silky curls, taking a deep breath. She glanced over at the picture of Alison, only three pounds, on the dresser beside her bed. She looked back in the mirror, examining every angle of her body in her halter dress. She sighed as she slipped on a pair of black heels and grabbed her clutch.

She made her way downstairs, greeting her father. "God, where did my little girl go?" Robby Ray sighed, as memories of a young Miley flashed through his mind. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Miley smiled. "I guess we should get going."

"Alright." Robby Ray grabbed his keys and headed out to the car, Miley following. "Jake's meeting us there?"

"Yup. He just texted me that he left." Miley said as she slipped into the passenger seat. Miley gazed out the window as her father pulled onto the road, starting for where the concert was being held.

Robby Ray followed his daughter into the building when they arrived. She was welcomed by the security guards on her way, before she made her way to the set. She collided with Jake's arms and pushed her lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you too. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Miley said before, her father cut in.

"You're on in two minutes."

"Okay." Miley replied. "I hope you like the song. It's about you." She smiled, before she made her way to the wings on the stage. She slightly peeked out at the audience, smiling to see that it was packed.

Miley stepped on stage on cue, smiling and waving to the large crowd. "Hello everyone! Thanks for coming out here tonight. I've decided that every penny that we make tonight will be donated to help fight, save, and prevent abuse." Miley moved the microphone away from her mouth as the audience cheered. She whirled her back to where Jake was standing, offering him a bright smiled. He returned the smiled and winked at her. She brought the microphone to her lips. "I've been a victim of abuse and I'd like to do anything in my power to help it. And I'd like to show all of you that _anybody _could help the world if they tried. Even just donating a penny, or recycling, or providing old clothes or toys to people in need."

She paused for a moment, glancing over the crowd. "This first song I'm going to perform is dedicated to my _amazing _boyfriend, Jake. It's called Anyone But You."

Sick of the line that's fading me

_I never know what to believe_

_In a world that's crushing me_

_You're the only one I see_

_I don't change my mind for anybody._

_I won't waste my time on just anybody._

_I won't share my life..._

_With anyone but you_

_It's such a long way..._

_With anyone but you_

_I couldn't follow..._

_With anyone but you_

_Never anyone but you_

_They put my poster on the wall,_

_They watch and wait for me to fall,_

_They think they made me who I am._

_Oh they don't know me at all._

_I don't change my mind for anybody._

_I won't waste my time on just anybody._

_I won't share my life..._

_With anyone but you_

_It's such a long way..._

_With anyone but you_

_I couldn't follow..._

_With anyone but you_

_Never anyone but you_

_They build you up so high_

_So you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet_

_I'm falling through the cloud_

_Then it'll be the next to catch me_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_With anyone but you_

_It's such a long way.._

_With anyone but you_

_I couldn't follow..._

_With anyone but you_

_Never anyone but_

_Never anyone but_

_With anyone but you_

_It's such a long way…_

_With anyone but you_

_And I couldn't follow..._

_With anyone but you_

_Never anyone but you_

Thanks for reading my story! I know it's short, but that's just how it is. I hope you've enjoyed this story. I can't believe I've been writing it for over a year now. I will have a few new stories published hopefully soon. Thanks again and please leave your last and final thoughts. Review!

_P.S. I'd like to give a special thanks to my reviewers! They've been awesome! _

_I do not own the song, Alexz Johnson does. I will have a link on my page to it if you'd like to hear it. I also do not own Hannah Montana or the characters. I only own the story and the characters I've created. _


End file.
